The Mushroom Slasher
by Supermask
Summary: When a new serial killer named "The Mushroom Slasher" arrives in the Mushroom Kingdom to slaughter everyone there, a team of survivors must find out who the slasher is and end the killing spree before it's too late!
1. Captain Toad & Toadette

Toadette was seen in her house late at night writing a love letter to her boyfriend Captain Toad as she finishes writing and puts it in an envelope and gets up.

* * *

Captain Toad was seen sharpening his pickaxe in his workshop as Toadette walks in.

"Hey gorgeous boy" Toadette said as Captain Toad faces her as he smiles as the duo pull each other into a kiss.

"Still sharpening that pickaxe for more future adventures?" Toadette asked.

"Yes i am indeed, just give me a few more minutes, and i meet you in your room for some action" Captain Toad replied as Toadette kisses him on the cheek as she runs off while giggling as an unseen figure watches the duo as Captain Toad proceeds to sharpen his pickaxe again before the power goes out.

"Oh for fuck's sake, really" Captain Toad said as he places his pickaxe down on a table and walks off.

* * *

Captain Toad walks out of the house as he checks the power box and opens it to notice one of the wires have come out and then tries to put it back in as an shadow walks past him as he turns around and notices no one is there before shrugging and puts the wire back in as the house's power turns back on.

"There we are!" Captain Toad before closing the power box.

* * *

Captain Toad enters his workshop to notice the pickaxe was no longer on the table.

"Where's my pickaxe?" Captain Toad asked before looking around the workshop for it as he then walks out of the workshop and then stops at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey babe, have you seen my pickaxe?" Captain Toad shouted out as Toadette walks out of her room and looks down at Captain Toad.

"No i haven't ever since you used it, where did you put it?" Toadette said.

"I put it on the table, it's not there anymore" Captain Toad replied.

"Well it's probably fallen off the back off it, check again" Toadette said before entering her room and closes the door as Captain Toad then turns around to notice a figure wearing a halloween costume.

"Whoa shit, how the fuck did you get in?" Captain Toad asked as the figure pulls out his pickaxe.

"Oh you got my pickaxe, thank you" Captain Toad said with a smile.

* * *

Toadette was putting makeup on her room as she hears Captain Toad yelp out in pain as she stops.

"Captain?" Toadette asked in fear.

* * *

Toadette walks out of her room and wanders downstairs and enters the workshop and then looks around for Captain Toad and notices his pickaxe underneath the table and then grabs it and slowly pulls it out as Captain Toad's dead body which had his pickaxe dug into his skull as Toadette screams and backs up to notice the figure as he pulls out a knife as he was about to stab him as Toadette picks up a vase and smashes him on the head with it as she quickly ran off as the figure quickly gets up and then goes after her.

* * *

Toadette ran into her room and closes the door and then dives underneath the bed sheets and hides under them while breathing heavily in fear as the figure suddenly grabs Toadette's leg and pulls her out from under the sheets as she screams and tries to break free from the figure's grasp.

"Let me go, what do you want, who are you?" Toadette said to the figure.

"I need you to send a message to everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom, tell them that i am in charge now, and then anyone who gets in my way, will get it" the figure replied.

"Well you're not gonna get any help from me" Toadette said before spitting at the figure as he wipes the spit off as he sighs and then suddenly lifts her in the air shoves her throat through a wall hook as she coughs up blood and looks at the hook before crying and then dies.

"You should have accepted my message, now i'll have to do it myself" the figure said as he pulls out a knife and swings at Toadette.

* * *

Knocking was heard on the door.

"Hello, anyone home?" the voice asked as the door opens to reveal Toadsworth poking his head through the door as he wanders through the house and made his way upstairs and enters Toadette's room and notices her dead body as lightning flashes outside as Toadette screams and then turns around to notice a message on the wall.

"The Mushroom Slasher has arrived, and he's gonna make everyone pay!" the message on the wall said as Toadsworth then ran out of the room towards the nearest phone and calls someone.

"Hi you reached the home of Mario Bros, please send your message after the beep" Mario's voice said from the phone.

"Mario, it's me Toadsworth, i need you to come to Captain Toad & Toadette's house right away, something awful has happened, please just head to the house straight away once you get the message, thank you" Toadsworth said in fear before hanging up and then breathes heavily as the camera fades to black.


	2. The Crime Scene

The camera fades to black as the camera then zooms into Mario's pad.

The camera cuts to Mario asleep in his room as his alarm goes off as he wakes up and turns his alarm off before getting up and stretches and gets out of bed.

Luigi was seen cooking downstairs as Mario puts his usual clothing and notices Luigi.

"Morning Luigi" Mario said before Luigi turns and notices Mario.

"Oh good morning brother, how was your sleep?" Luigi asked as Mario sat down at the table and rubs his eyes.

"Shit, i couldn't sleep again because my phone went off last night, i couldn't answer it cause it was all the way on the other side of the room, but i do recall Toadsworth's voice coming from the phone, which is odd because Toadsworth rarely uses a phone" Mario replied.

"Maybe you should read it out, it might be important" Luigi said as Mario sighs before making his way upstairs as Luigi continues to cook.

* * *

Mario enters his room before walking up to his phone and picks it up and looks at it to notice one voice mail from Toadsworth and presses the play button on it.

_"Mario, it's me Toadsworth, i need you to come to Captain Toad & Toadette's house right away, something awful has happened, please just head to the house straight away once you get the message, thank you"_ Toadsworth's voice spoke from the phone in fear as Mario's eyes widen before putting his phone in his pocket and ran out of the room and up to the balcony.

"LUIGI!" Mario shouted out from the balcony.

* * *

Police soon put up police tape around Captain Toad's house as a car was seen driving up next to the house as it parks outside of it as Mario & Luigi walk up to the house as a Toad policeman walks up to Mario & Luigi.

"Thank god you two turned up" the policeman said to the duo.

"What's the situation here anyway?" Mario asked as the policeman opens up the door to the house.

"See for yourself" the policeman said to the duo as they enter the house and wander through as they enter the living room to notice two body bags lying on the floor as Mario walks up to the body bags and opens them up to reveal Captain Toad & Toadette's dead bodies as Mario's eyes widen in horror as Luigi looks in disgust before covering his mouth and then ran off towards the nearest bathroom and enters it as Mario looks up at the toad coroner.

"What happened to them?" Mario asked the coroner.

"A pickaxe was dug into Captain Toad's skull while Toadette's throat was shoved through a wall hook, they both have been murdered" the coroner replied.

"Do we have any idea who done it?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, come upstairs" the coroner said.

* * *

The coroner opened up the door to Toadette's room as he enters as Mario follows him in as Mario notices the bloody message on the wall.

"The Mushroom Slasher has arrived, and he's gonna make everyone pay!" the message on the wall said.

"The Mushroom Slasher, that's such a cool fucking name, who is he?" Mario asked.

"No idea, nobody in the Mushroom Kingdom has heard of him before, i assume this figure must have taken the name due to the fact he's in the Mushroom Kingdom, and needed a criminal name to hide his true identity, but he must also hide from the public aswell" the coroner replied.

"Disguise himself, whoever he is, he's not gonna get far when i'm around, i'm gonna put a stop to him, but first i must make my way to Peach's castle and make the defences on the castle even stronger" Mario said before walking off.

"Wait, what if he gets into the castle?" the coroner asked.

"Then god help us all!" Mario replied as he went downstairs as the coroner watches him.

* * *

A toilet was heard flushing behind a door as it opens up as Luigi steps out of it while breathing heavily as Mario walks up to Luigi.

"Luigi, we have a serial killer named the Mushroom Slasher here, and yes, those bodies are actually dead" Mario said.

"A serial killer, Mario we never dealt with anything like this before, do you have a plan?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, go to Peach's Castle, and inform her about this, we need to double up their defences just in case" Mario said before walking off.

"Wait, Mario!" Luigi said before walking off after him as the duo walk out of the house as they stop to notice Toadsworth putting a suitcase in the trunk of the car before closing it and then gets into the driver's seat as Mario walks up to him.

"Toadsworth" Mario said to Toadsworth who startles him as he breathes heavily.

"I know this must be hard for you, but you can't just run away just like that, you need to come back to the castle and we can protect you from the slasher" Mario said.

"You can't protect anyone, not from him, and i'm not staying around in this fucking town before i get killed myself!" Toadsworth replied in fear before quickly driving off as Mario moves out of the way as the duo watch him drive off.

"Well, he's most likely gonna die next if he's not gonna listen to us, Luigi you're not gonna do the same are you?" Mario asked as Luigi shook his head.

"Good, now let's get to the castle" Mario said as he and Luigi made their way to their car and get into it quickly as it drives away.


	3. Hit & Run

Toadsworth was seen driving through a rainstorm on the highway with a panicked look on his face.

"You don't need them, you can manage by yourself" Toadsworth said before hitting something with his car as he panicked and slams on the brakes as he took a deep breath and quickly got out of the car and slowly walks towards the thing he hit to reveal it's a dead moo moo on the road as Toadsworth walks towards it and notices a knife dug into it's skull as Toadsworth quickly walked around in fear before speeding back towards the car and quickly got into it and tries to start it and drops the keys and picks them up as The Mushroom Slasher appears his window.

"Pull over sir" The Mushroom Slasher said to Toadsworth who looks at The Mushroom Slasher as he screams as The Mushroom Slasher opens up the door and grabs Toadsworth and tries to drag him out of the car as Toadsworth pulls out a crowbar and then swings it at the Mushroom Slasher who gets hit by it and lets go of Toadsworth and falls onto the floor as Toadsworth gets out of the car and tries to swing at The Mushroom Slasher again, but he grabs the crowbar and then bashes Toadsworth in the chest with it before pushing him to the floor as Toadsworth tries to crawl away as The Mushroom Slasher gets into the car and starts it and drives towards Toadsworth as he runs over Toadsworth's hand, crushing it as Toadsworth screams in pain as the car spins back towards Toadsworth who got up and tried to run for his life as the car bashed into Toadsworth, making him roll over the car and falls onto the road as he grunted in pain as the car stops as The Mushroom Slasher gets out of the car and walks towards Toadsworth and turns and faces Toadsworth who was badly injured and slowly dies from his injuries as the The Mushroom Slasher pulls out his knife and swings at Toadsworth.

The Mushroom Slasher places Toadsworth body in the trunk and closes it before locking the steering wheel and places a brick on the accelerator and closes the door, as the car speeds of by itself as The Mushroom Slasher watches before heading off in the same direction.

* * *

Mario & Luigi arrive at Peach's Castle and walk up to the castle gates as the guards notice the duo and open the gates, letting the duo in as Peach walks up onto the balcony and looks down at the duo as they look up at her.

* * *

A Toad was seen pouring tea into cups as Peach, Mario, & Luigi drink from said cups.

"So Mario, Luigi, what brings you into the castle this time?" Peach asked, drinking from her cup.

"Captain Toad & Toadette are dead, we found a message on a wall, written in their own blood, which said, the Mushroom Slasher has arrived, and he's gonna make everyone pay!" Mario said.

"You telling me a serial killer is roaming around in my kingdom?" Peach asked.

"Exactly Princess" Mario replied.

"I think we should alert the public about this, keep everyone safe about this" Peach said before getting up as Mario grabs her arm as Peach looks down at it.

"We can't alert the public just yet, he's only killed 2 people, we don't need a kingdom wide panic, we just need to keep this quiet until the slasher is gone, but if the killings continue, then you can alert everyone" Mario said as Peach sighs as Mario lets go of her as Peach sits back down.

"So, what do you suppose your plan is then?" Peach asked.

"I'll lure the slasher away from the city, keeping her away from the public, so he won't turn loads of kingdoms into his own rivers of blood, but i just need to think of somewhere quiet we can go to" Mario said.

"What about Mushroom Gorge, that place is really quiet and abandoned, not many people tend to go down there" Luigi suggested.

"Good thinking bro" Mario said, patting his brother on the back as Luigi yelped.

"Yeah, please don't do that again" Luigi said.

"You sure your plan will work, what happens if it doesn't?" Peach asked.

"Then god help us all" Mario said.

"We should inform everyone, Yoshi, Bowser, Toadsworth" Peach said.

"Since when do you care about Bowser?" Mario asked.

"I forgive everyone, no matter what" Peach snapped at Mario.

"Oh, and i wouldn't really matter about Toadsworth, the last i saw of him was when he sped off away in a car to get away from the slasher" Mario said.

"Did he even say where he was going, why didn't you try and stop him?" Peach asked.

"I had no choice, the old bastard was afraid, such a fool, he'll get himself killed doing something like this" Mario said.

"Mario, this is a castle, i do not tolerate that kind of language here" Peach said.

"I apologise Princess, but still Toadsworth is not coming back" Mario said.

* * *

A toad guard was seen patrolling as a car was heard as Toadsworth's car was seen speeding towards him as the toad guard dived out of the way as the car sped past him as the toad guard hid the floor with a thud and looks at the speeding car as it crashes into a castle wall.

* * *

Mario, Luigi & Peach heard the crash.

"That's not right, i think that came from outside" Mario said as the trio ran outside.

Toads were surrounding the crashed car as Mario, Luigi & Peach run out and notice the car.

"Hey isn't that Toadsworth's car, i thought he was escaping" Luigi asked Mario.

"I don't know, he doesn't appear to be in the driver's seat, but here's another question, why is blood running from the trunk?" Mario asked before the trio walk up to the trunk as Mario opens it as they notice Toadsworth's dead body as Peach screams as other toads gasp as Luigi looks away in disgust as Mario looks at the other toads watching before facing Peach.

"I think it's time to make that public speech now princess" Mario said to Peach as the duo look at Mario.


	4. The Plan

Toads were standing in front of a stage that Peach, Mario & Luigi were standing on in front of a microphone.

"People please calm down!" Peach announced to everyone.

"Princess Peach, are you gonna send Mario & Luigi after this serial killer to end his ways" a Toad news reporter asked.

"We're gonna try our best to find the son of a bitch, and put a stop to him, dead or alive" Mario replied.

"And what if you don't" the Toad news reporter asked.

"Then god help us all if we don't, until then, barricade your homes, protect your homes, and wait for our word until this slasher is gone for good, right now, me and Luigi will armor ourselves up with whatever we got, that will be all for now" Mario said before walking off backstage as Luigi & Peach follows him as he walks through the village as the toads head back to their buildings and start barricading them.

"What's with all the commotion going on, why's everyone barricading themselves in?" a voice asked, as the trio turn to notice Yoshi & Birdo standing together holding hands.

"Oh Yoshi, thank god you made it in one piece" Peach said before walking up to Yoshi and hugs him.

"Peach, i'm perfectly fine, just tell me what's going on?" Yoshi asked.

"We have a serial killer going around the Mushroom Kingdom" Peach said as Yoshi & Birdo's eyes widen.

"How many" Yoshi asked.

"Three, Captain Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth, he's seem to be hunting toads only, so that's good news for us then" Mario said as Peach elbows him in the chest as he yelped.

"But what if he's not going after Toads, how would you know what his next move is going to, surely a serial killer has to have a pattern or something like that" Yoshi said.

"Yoshi's right, maybe you should wait and find out his pattern" Peach asked Mario.

"But his pattern doesn't make any sense, he's been attacking Captain Toad, then Toadette, and then Toadsworth, all of them are basically special toads who gain access anytime they damn well please, but then, he's targeting anyone who is important to the castle, we must have a spy in the castle" Mario replied.

"It could be a spy from Bowser" Luigi suggested.

"No, Bowser has a whole army, this guy is working independently, and he's very well trained, he probably won't need an army, what we need to start doing, is getting one step ahead of this guy, before he kills anyone else" Mario replied.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Yoshi asked.

"By setting up a trap, by the way speaking of Bowser, we are gonna need some backup" Mario replied with a smile as everyone looks at him.

"Mario you're not thinking what i think you're thinking" Peach said.

"We're gonna need all the help we can Peach, we haven't got a choice" Mario replied as Peach took a minute to think about it.

"Then let's send him a message" Peach said as Mario nodded.

* * *

The camera cuts to Bowser's Castle as thunder was seen in the background.

* * *

A shy guy was seen running down the corridors of Bowser's Castle while holding a letter as he ran through double doors which led to a throne room as Bowser was seen sitting on his throne bored, notices the shy guy running in.

"Lord Bowser, i have a message from Peach's Castle for you!" the shy guy said while running up to him as he stood in front of him as Bowser takes the letter.

"A letter from Peach's Castle, i hope she brought me cake this time" Bowser said sarcastically before opening up the letter and starts reading it.

"Dear Bowser, we are under attack from a serial killer known as the Mushroom Slasher, so far he's killed three people, Captain Toad, Toadette, & Toadsworth, we require you and your minions assistance back at Peach's Castle, or else the slasher will get to the princess, and you'll never see her again alive" Bowser said, reading the letter as he crunches it up.

"ROUND UP THE TROOPS, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!" Bowser roared as the shy guy whimpered and saluted.

"Sir yes sir!" the shy guy said before running off.

* * *

Bowser's minions were seen boarding the doomship as Bowser stands and watches as all of his minions board the doomship as Bowser Jr. walks up to Bowser.

"Daddy, are we getting the princess again?" Bowser Jr. asked as Bowser turns and faces him.

"Of course sport, but only to help her out, we have a bad man who wants to take the princess away from us forever, and i don't want you anywhere near him, you're gonna stay with me where i can see you, ok" Bowser said to him.

"Ok daddy!" Bowser Jr. replied as Bowser hugs his son as he picks him up.

"Now come onto the doomship, we're gonna have an amazing flight, just as long as you stay on it that is" Bowser joked, tickling his son's feet as he giggles.

"Stop it daddy!" Bowser Jr. said as the duo soon made their way onto the doomship as the steps attached to the doomship to get everyone on board go into the doomship as the engines turn on as the doomship soon flies away from Bowser's Castle towards Peach's Castle.


	5. Bowser

Bowser's Doomship was seen flying towards Peach's Castle as Mario, Luigi, & Peach stand on the balcony and witness the doomship flying in as it lands on the castle grounds as Bowser's minions get off the doomship as Bowser & Bowser Jr. follow off after them as they stop and look up at Mario, Luigi, & Peach on the balcony.

"So, what's this about a serial killer?" Bowser asked the trio.

* * *

A Toad was seen pouring cups of tea around a table while shaking in fear upon noticing Bowser was there as he then walked off.

"He calls himself the Mushroom Slasher, he's not from around here, or what we assume so far, we don't know what the son of a bitch looks like, but so far he's killed three people" Mario said to Bowser.

"And he's still out there i presume" Bowser asked.

"Yes, we plan to trap him, and that's why i called you other, cause you're the best at your traps, considering you always seem to kidnap Peach, which has happened for the past 30 years now, so we're making a request you never thought we would say to you, we are allowing you to take Peach here, we want her to be somewhere safe from the slasher, just not here" Mario replied.

"The only safe place really is the doomship, look if she does come along, she has to be with me at all times, or in a cell" Bowser said.

"Why a cell, a Princess should not deserve that kind of treatment, especially if you're trying to protect me" Peach said, crossing her arms with a pout.

"Ok, just forget the cell then, we'll just keep the stay with me at all times thingy" Bowser said.

"But what about the slasher, what if he comes aboard?" Yoshi asked Bowser.

"Don't worry about that, we got the ship fully loaded with bullet bills, thwomps, and an army" Bowser replied.

"Daddy you forgot about Banzai Bills" Bowser Jr. said to him.

"We don't have Banzai Bills on the doomship, they tend to cause a lot of damage to our ship then everything else and are much harder to control then bullet bills" Bowser replied.

"Alright you have a fair point" Yoshi said to Bowser before he finishes his tea and gets up.

"Well i suppose i better be heading off now" Yoshi said.

"Where are you going?" Mario asked him.

"I'm just heading back to my cabin, well mine and Birdo's cabin, don't worry, it's not on a map, the slasher won't be able to find anything on the map" Yoshi replied before walking off as the group watch him walk out of the room.

"Alright, if this slasher gets on board, should i capture or kill" Bowser asked.

"I don't mind, either will do, just as long as you can get him" Mario replied.

"Mario!" Peach shouted out at him.

"What, it's true though, i don't care how we should get rid of the bastard" Mario said.

"Bowser, ignore Mario, i would recommend capture, but it's up to you really, it's your doomship, you make the decision" Peach said to Bowser.

"Yeah i do actually" Bowser said downing his tea in whole.

"We leave now" Bowser said, getting up.

"Wait, just like that" Peach asked.

"If we hurry now, the slasher won't be able to get to you, and you'll be safe from him no matter what" Bowser said as Peach sighs.

"I suppose you have a point" Peach said as she finishes her tea and then gets up.

Peach & Bowser soon walk towards the doomship as Mario & Luigi run out.

"Princess!" Mario shouted out to her as Peach stops and turns Mario & Luigi before hugging the duo.

"I'll miss you both…" Peach said to them.

"And we'll miss you too" Mario replied as the duo smile and break the hug as Peach walks onto the doomship.

"Bowser, promise me, not a single scratch will come from her while she is with you" Mario said to him.

"Hey, i know we're mortal enemies and hate each other, but i would never, ever, bring harm to her no matter what" Bowser replied as Mario nodded as he boarded the doomship.

The doomship later flew away as Mario & Luigi watch it fly away.

"So, what do we do now?" Luigi asked Mario.

"We gear up" Mario replied.

* * *

Mario & Luigi were later in their pad picking up weapons that Mario hid in the basement.

"So all this time, you had these hidden in the basement, and you didn't even tell me or anyone else" Luigi said to him.

"I didn't want it to make it fall into the wrong hands, especially the slasher's hands, but then again, we don't know who he is, but until we do, we have to survive using these weapons" Mario said, before cocking a shotgun.

"Now let's go slasher hunting" Mario said, putting the shotgun on his back as the duo make their way to the front door and walk out of the pad.


	6. The Doomship

Mario & Luigi were seen wandering through a forest holding their weapons.

"So Mario, just answer me this quick question, why couldn't we stay at the castle, or stay with the Princess or Bowser with the doomship" Luigi asked.

"Because Luigi, the Toad Guards can manage themselves, same with Bowser and his minions, so you need to stop fucking worrying about it" Mario replied.

"Mario, we're carrying guns in the middle of a forest" Luigi said as Mario stops walking and faces Luigi.

"LUIGI I SAID, STOP FUCKING WORRYING ABOUT THINGS, ALRIGHT!" Mario roared at Luigi who whimpered.

"Good, now let's get moving" Mario said before the duo continue to walk off.

* * *

Bowser's Doomship flies through the sky.

* * *

Peach & Bowser enter the bridge as she would notice lots of Bowser's minions working their hardest to fly the doomship.

"This is real nice, i never get a chance to explore most of what you own since i'm kept in a cage all of the time" Peach said.

"Yeah well, we tend to work our hardest that is" Bowser said before sitting down on the captain's seat.

"How's the status on fuel so far?" Bowser asked.

"Fully fuelled sir, we should have enough for 6 or 7 more trips after this one" a Shy Guy replied as Peach walked up to the window and looks down at it to notice nothing but clouds around them.

"I never thought it would be this beautiful…" Peach said to herself as Bowser notices her and walks up to her and looks down at the clouds around them.

"I know it is, you have no idea what it's like to enjoy views like this, we get very lucky" Bowser said.

"Surely i should have been able to witness this when you kidnap me, it's not like i'm gonna go anywhere in the air" Peach said as Bowser let out a little chuckle.

"Hey, i have a strict policy in my kingdom" Bowser said as Peach's stomach grumbles as Bowser looks at a random Shy Guy.

"Shy Guy, take the Princess to the cafeteria, let her enjoying a few bites" Bowser said as the Shy Guy nodded and walked off with Peach as Bowser watches before walking back to the captain's seat and sits down on it as Bowser would notice the anchor was still lowered on his control panel.

"God fucking dammit, how much do i pay you morons for, raise the fucking anchor, just because we're a flying ship doesn't mean it has to be down all the time, sheesh…" Bowser ordered as a Koopa Troopa presses a button to raise the anchor.

* * *

The Doomship continues to fly through the sky as the camera zooms onto the anchor to reveal the Mushroom Slasher hanging onto it as the anchor went up into the doomship along with the slasher who then gets off the anchor and wanders around to notice the fuel tank which was massive and walks up to it and then pulls a lever which makes the fuel rain out of the doomship.

* * *

An alarm was heard beeping as Bowser and the minions hear it.

"What the fuck is that?" Bowser shouted out.

"It's the fuel tank, someone's opened it up!" a Goomba shouted out at Bowser.

"Someone get me CCTV in there!" Bowser ordered as a Koopa Troopa types on a computer as a giant screen turns on to reveal CCTV footage of the Mushroom Slasher looking at the tank.

"Who the fuck is that?" Bowser asked before noticing the blood on the Mushroom Slasher's hands as his eyes widen.

"It's him, he's here…" Bowser said to himself.

"GET DOWN THERE AND GET RID OF THE BASTARD!" Bowser roared out.

* * *

A Koopa Troopa & Shy Guy entered the room where the fuel tank was as they quickly pulled the lever back up to stop more fuel from being rained out of the doomship as the Mushroom Slasher then dropped down from on top of the tank and starts beating up the minions as he snaps the Koopa Troopa's neck who falls down dead as the Shy Guy was seen hiding and breathing heavily in fear as he quickly pulls out a radio.

"Lord Bowser, we have a serious problem, he's gonna kill us all" the Shy Guy said to the radio with fear as a pipe was seen bursting through his chest as he yelped in pain before looking down at the pipe and then dies.

"Report, REPORT!" Bowser's voice roared from the radio.

* * *

Bowser still sitting on the captain's chair looks at his radio and angrily threw it onto the floor.

"Sir, what do we do" a Goomba asked, looking at Bowser who looks back at the Goomba.

"Keep the ship flying, i'm gonna deal with this son of a bitch myself" Bowser said before opening up his chair and pulls out a bullet bill launcher out of it and picks it up and walks out as the minions watch and headed back to work.

* * *

Bowser wanders into the room with the fuel tank and looks around.

"WHERE ARE YOU, SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!" Bowser roared out.

"Right here" a voice said as Bowser turned around as the slasher smacks him with a pipe knocking him to the floor as Bowser grunts in pain while holding his bleeding nose.

"If you're gonna kill me, do it now…" Bowser said.

"Oh i'm not gonna kill you, not yet anyway, i need you to witness something first" the Slasher replied before swinging the pipe at Bowser again, knocking Bowser out as the camera cuts to black.


	7. Bowser VS The Slasher

Bowser later wakes up chained to a post as he looks around to notice all of his minions have been slashed to death as his eyes went wide as he notices Peach tied up against another post as the slasher walks out while pulling out a knife and holds it against her neck.

"Bowser, you shouldn't underestimate me, i'm a dangerous man, you should have fucking realized that by now" the Slasher said to Bowser.

"Funny, i should ask the same thing about myself really, once i break out of these chains and break your fucking neck" Bowser replied as the slasher chuckled.

"I like to see you try, i killed your entire army of minions, you have nothing now" the Slasher said as Bowser would notice Bowser Jr. sneaking towards him as Bowser turns back and faces the Slasher.

"Almost nothing" Bowser said before Bowser Jr. then swung his paintbrush at the Slasher's hand, knocking the knife out of it before the Slasher turns and faces Bowser Jr. who bashes the Slasher in the face with it as Bowser tries to break free as Bowser Jr. swings again before the Slasher grabs the paintbrush and punches Bowser Jr. in the face who falls onto the floor and cries as the Slasher was about to stab him with the paintbrush.

"NO!" Bowser roared loudly, breaking free from the chains before running towards the Slasher and then pounces him as the duo fall onto the floor as the Slasher kicks Bowser in the face as Bowser Jr. notices the knife on the floor and ran towards it and grabs it and made his way towards Peach and proceeds to set her free as Bowser then pins the Slasher against the edge of the ship.

"Get off my fucking ship…" Bowser said before flipping the Slasher off the ship as he falls off it as Bowser turns and faces Bowser Jr. & Peach and smiles at the duo as he slowly walks towards them as suddenly a plank of board goes through his chest as he roared in pain.

"NO!" Bowser Jr. screamed out as Bowser looks down at his chest and gets on his knees and then fell onto the floor as the Slasher was seen back on the ship again who walks towards the duo as Peach grabbed Bowser's Jr hand and then ran towards the other side of the ship and then grab some parachutes and jump off the ship as Bowser was seen crawling towards fuel barrels and then punches through one as fuel leaks from it as Bowser's mouth glows red hot as the Slasher turns and faces Bowser who looks up at the Slasher.

"Go to hell…" Bowser said to the Slasher who breathes fire into the fuel, blowing the doomship up along with Bowser as the Slasher was seen flying into some trees and then fell off it and landed on the forest grounds below while grunting in pain.

* * *

Peach & Bowser Jr. parachuting down from the sky look and notice the exploding doomship in the distance as they land on the forest grounds as the duo unclip their parachutes which fall off their backs and turn to face the doomship's flaming pieces falling from the sky.

"Daddy…" Bowser Jr. said as he starts to tear up as Peach walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, we have to get moving…" Peach said to Bowser Jr who nods as the duo walk off together and notices a cabin in the distance and walk towards it as they knock on the door as Birdo answers the door.

"Oh goodness, what happened to you two?" Birdo asked.

"The Slasher, attacked us on the Doomship, killed Bowser and all of his minions while the two of us managed to escape, and we haven't found out who the son of a bitch still is" Peach said.

"Profanity much Princess" Birdo said.

"Yeah, to be honest i don't care, that Slasher wiped out an entire army by himself, may we come in so we can be safe and recover from some wounds" Peach said as Birdo nods and lets the duo in.

"Where is Yoshi right now?" Peach asked.

"He went out to collect some more firewood" Birdo said as Yoshi pops out from behind the cabin and notices Peach & Bowser Jr.

"I heard and noticed an explosion in the distance, and i thought my eyes deceived me, but was that the doomship exploded?" Yoshi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Bowser got caught up in the explosion, and the rest of his minions too, we are the only survivors" Peach said as Bowser Jr. sniffed.

"Ah the poor thing, Birdo, perhaps you should show the duo to the spare rooms" Yoshi said as Birdo nodded and led the duo to the spare rooms as Bowser Jr. was tucked into bed by Birdo.

"Peach, will you promise to take care of me, since i have nowhere to go now, since Daddy is gone forever…" Bowser Jr. said.

"Of course i will" Peach said with a smile as Bowser Jr. smiles back before yawning and falling asleep as Peach & Birdo walk out of the room while turning the light off and quietly closing the door.

"Poor kid, he's been through a lot, what about Mario & Luigi?" Birdo asked.

"They should be back at the castle" Peach replied.

"Funny, Yoshi said they were wandering out of the castle to find the Slasher themselves and stop him" Birdo said.

"THEY WHAT, oh god, i have to stop them" Peach said before attempting to run off as Birdo stops her.

"Get some rest, i'll send Yoshi to find them" Birdo said as Peach sighs.

"Just, make sure they are alright" Peach said.

"Of course i will" Birdo said with a smile as Peach smiles back as she walks into the other spare room and closes the door as Birdo notices Yoshi and walks towards him.

"Yoshi, Mario & Luigi are out there trying to find the Slasher, you have to find them quickly" Birdo said with a worried tone of voice.

"Don't worry, i'll find them, no matter what it takes" Yoshi said with a smile and kisses Birdo on the cheek and walks out of the cabin as Birdo looks out the window and looks at Yoshi wandering into the forest.


	8. Forest Fight

Mario & Luigi were seen wandering through the forest carrying their weapons.

"Remind me why it's our job to do this?" Luigi asked.

"Because who else is going to fucking do that?" Mario replied back before the duo notice piles of wood on the floor in front of them and then look up to notice parts of the doomship.

"Is that, the doomship" Luigi said as the duo's eyes widen and then ran towards it and looked around the doomship as Luigi notices something and freezes in fear.

"Mario…" Luigi said to him as Mario walked up to him as they notice Bowser's burned corpse lying on the floor.

"Bowser, shit the Slasher must have got him…" Mario said as his eyes went wide.

"Princess, where's the Princess?" Mario said while looking around as a stick was heard snaping behind the duo as they quickly turn around and aim to notice Yoshi standing there putting his hands up.

"Jesus boys, it's only me" Yoshi said to the duo who put their guns down.

"Damn, who knew one serial killer could do something like this, and he wiped out Bowser aswell, alright fuck that, i'm running away from this hellhole" Yoshi said before walking off.

"Yoshi wait we need to stay together" Mario said before walking off after him as Luigi notices someone moving in the bush before running off after Mario.

"YOSHI!" Mario shouted out to him who stops and faces Mario.

"WHAT!" Yoshi shouted out to him before he was suddenly grabbed by someone and dragged into a bush while screaming.

"YOSHI!" Mario shouted out before he and Luigi run off after him as they run through the bushes to notice Yoshi's dead body impaled on a tree with a machete as the slasher then jumped down from a tree and lands on top of the duo as they fall onto the floor as they drop their guns as the slasher pulls out his knife and was about to stab the duo but Mario kicks him off him as the trio got up.

"You killed Captain Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Bowser, the Princess, Yoshi, why are you doing this in the first place?" Mario asked.

"To make you suffer, after everything you done to me Mario…" the Slasher before pulling out a sword and then swings at Mario who dodges and rolls and spin kicks the Slasher's feet before falling onto the floor as he and Luigi pin him to the floor as the slasher bashes their heads together as the duo fell onto the floor in pain as the slasher quickly ran off.

"GET HIM!" Mario shouted out before he and Luigi ran off after him as the duo stumble across a cliff edge and look down at it as the slasher sneaks up behind the duo with a rock and then bashes Luigi on the head with it who fell off the cliff towards the river below.

"LUIGI!" Mario shouted out who turns and faces the slasher who headbutts Mario and then stumbles back and then falls off the cliff and hangs onto the edge as Mario looks up at the slasher who kneels down in front of Mario.

"Whoever you are, i'll end you…" Mario said with a glare as the slasher let out a chuckle.

"You are not in a position to end me, besides, this is how exactly i wanted to end you, just like what you did to me" the slasher said before pulling out a knife and stab Mario's hand as he screamed out in pain before letting go of the edge as he fell into the river below as the slasher looks down and walks off.

* * *

Luigi was seen on dirt coughing up water as Mario then climbs out of the water behind him as he lies down on the floor in exhaustion as Luigi turns and faces Mario.

"Mario!" Luigi said before grabbing Mario's stabbed hand as Mario yelped out in pain.

"Jesus fuck Luigi, be careful, the bastard stabbed this hand" Mario said holding his stabbed hand in pain.

"Oh sorry bro" Luigi said before noticing a pile of leaves and then ran towards them and rips one off and ran back towards his bro.

"Here, this should stop the bleeding" Luigi said as Mario takes the leaf and sticks it underneath his glove to patch up the wound and the bleeding.

"Thanks brother, the slasher though, he must be someone close to me, but i don't know who it could be, but Yoshi though, he's dead, if i reacted sooner" Mario said.

"There is nothing we could have done anyway, he was too fast for us and took us by surprise, come on bro, we have to keep moving" Luigi said before Mario nods and helps Mario up as the duo walk off together as Mario grabbed hold of a branch and rips some of it off and looks at it to notice a pointy bit at the end of it.

"What's with the branch?" Luigi asked.

"It's a weapon Luigi, since we left the majority of them up there on the cliff, with no way to get them back now since the slasher probably has them, so i'm using this branch as a weapon" Mario said before starting to swing the branch around like a sword.

"Yeah whatever bro…" Luigi said as Mario puts the branch in his pocket.

"That would probably break when you try to stab him with it" Luigi said.

"No it won't" Mario replied as the duo notice a cabin in the distance with smoke coming from the chimney.

"Hey isn't that Yoshi & Birdo's cabin?" Luigi asked.

"You might be right, looks like Birdo's still home since there is smoke from the chimney, we need to tell her the bad news about Yoshi" Mario said before walking off towards the cabin as Luigi follows after him.


	9. Daisy

Birdo was seen cooking in her cabin as knocking on the door was heard as Birdo walked up to the door and opened up to notice Mario & Luigi at the door.

"Mario, Luigi, you survived, where's Yoshi?" Birdo asked as the duo look down in sadness as Birdo also looks down in sadness, realizing what happened due to their facial expressions closes her eyes and hugs the duo who pats her on the back as Peach & Bowser Jr. walk out and notice the duo.

"Mario, oh thank god" Peach said as Mario stops hugging Birdo and then hugs Peach.

"I thought i lost you…" Mario said to her.

"No, i can't take this hell anymore Mario, you have to make it end right now" Peach replied as Mario nods.

"We're trying the best we can, but the slasher is too good for us, he's got Yoshi as well" Mario said.

"Not Yoshi!" Peach said with wide eyes who then sat down and took a deep breath.

"Whoever is the slasher Mario, i want you to kidnap him, and then burn him alive in front of the whole of Toad Town to see who the son of a bitch really is" Peach said to him with a nod as Luigi's phone was heard ringing as he pulls out his phone and notices the call was coming from Daisy.

"Hey Daisy" Luigi spoke to the phone.

* * *

Daisy was standing outside of Peach's Castle.

"Hey Luigi, where the fuck is everyone at, i'm currently outside of Peach's Castle and nobody is home at the moment, the whole castle is empty" Daisy spoke to the phone.

"Empty, no that's not right, Peach's Castle should never be empty, we're not there right now, i'm at Mario's Pad with Mario, we're just watching TV together" Luigi's voice spoke from the phone.

"Well can you at least get here, we have a date remember" Daisy spoke to the phone before noticing some vines and then climbs up them over the castle wall and then lands on the ground on her feet and walks into the castle.

"I managed to get onto the castle grounds, so just leap over the castle wall honey, see you there" Daisy spoke to the phone before hanging up and enters the castle.

* * *

Luigi was still on the phone to Daisy.

"Daisy wait!" Luigi spoke to the phone before hearing the call hung up and puts his phone away.

"Mario, we gotta get back to Peach's Castle, Daisy is there right now, and i gotta make sure she's safe" Luigi said to Mario.

"It's too dangerous" Mario replied.

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND MARIO, I WANT TO MAKE SURE SHE GETS OUT OF THIS ALIVE!" Luigi roared at Mario before storming out of the cabin as Mario turns to face the others.

"We'll wait here" Peach said to Mario as he nods and ran off after his brother who caught up to Luigi.

"Alright i'm coming with you, but Peach's Castle is 2 miles from here, we'll never get there quickly by walking" Mario said.

"Well, i suppose we better pick up the pace then" Luigi said before Mario nods as the duo start running towards Peach's Castle as it starts pouring down with rain.

* * *

Daisy wandered through the castle corridors while it was raining hard outside as Daisy looks out the window as lightning strikes to notice something in the trees and takes a close look at what it is as an arrow went flying through the window past her head and hits a painting of Luigi in his heart before Daisy backed away from the window and ran off down the corridor and entered a bedroom and then hid underneath the bed while breathing heavily as the door was heard opening and notices the slasher walking in as Daisy holds her mouth to make sure the slasher did not hear her as suddenly the slasher looks under the bed as Daisy screams as the slasher drags her out from underneath the bed.

* * *

Mario & Luigi ran into Toad Town and then climb up the vines over the castle wall and land on the ground on both of their feet and made their way to the doors as glass was heard smashing as the duo look to notice Daisy being thrown through a window and lands on the floor with a thud and coughs up blood and had lots of glass in her as she starts bleeding.

"DAISY!" Luigi shouted out to her before the slasher then climbs through the window and then kicks Luigi in the face knocking him to the floor before picking up Daisy by her hair and lifts her up on her feet.

"Let her go, please…" Luigi begged as the slasher faces Luigi who glares at the slasher.

"You want her, then have her" the slasher said before pulling out a knife and stabs Daisy in the back as she yelped out in pain.

"NO!" Luigi screamed out as the slasher then throws Daisy at Luigi who falls onto the floor as Mario walks towards the slasher and then swings at the slasher but dodges as the slasher uppercuts Mario in the face who goes flying as the slasher was about to stab him.

"FREEZE!" a voice shouted out to notice toad guards were guns aiming at the slasher before quickly running off as the toad guards shoot at him before running round the corner as the toad guards run off after him and go round the corner to notice he was gone before walking off as Luigi holds Daisy in his arms.

"Daisy…, i should have been here quicker…" Luigi said to her before Daisy coughs.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault Luigi, besides i should have payed attention more about the Mushroom Slasher" Daisy replied who grunts in pain as Luigi holds her face as the duo look at each other in the eyes as they pull each other into a kiss before Daisy suddenly stops kissing as Luigi breaks up the kiss to notice Daisy has died right in front of him as Luigi starts to cry as he hugs her body as Mario takes his hat off and puts it on his chest in sadness as Luigi lets go of Daisy and lies her body down on the ground and closes her eyes as Luigi's expression changes from sad to angry as he gets up and faces Mario.

"The slasher has just crossed the fucking line by killing the only person i ever loved, forget what Peach said, we're not bringing him in, we're killing him…" Luigi said angrily to Mario who nods as toad guards give the duo some guns before walking off into the castle as the toad guards follow them in.


	10. The Secret Room

Mario, Luigi & the toad guards walk through the corridors as a speaker was heard turning on as evil laughter echoes throughout the castle.

"You think you can stop me Mario, you got another thing coming!" a voice echoed as toad statues turn and face the group before pointing their spears at the group as Mario pushes Luigi onto the floor as the spears fire at the toad guards, impaling them as they all fall down dead.

"I killed all of the toad guards BUT NOT THE FUCKING MARIO BROS, if you want something done right" a voice echoed as the mushroom slasher peeks out from behind a curtain holding a megaphone.

"You gotta do it yourself" the mushroom slasher said before throwing the megaphone onto the floor as Mario & Luigi walk towards him and swing a punch at him but he dodges and grabs the duo's head and bashes them against each other before drop kicking both of them onto the floor as he got up and looks down at the duo before noticing a sword on the wall and grabs it and then swings it at the duo but they roll out of the way as Mario then grabs a statue and then pulls it towards the mushroom slasher as it lands on top of him crushing him as he cried out in pain as Mario & Luigi got up and look down at him.

"Whoever you are, you're making a big mistake on being here…" Mario said as the mushroom slasher let out a chuckle.

"Do i though" the mushroom slasher said before crawling out from underneath the statue and stands up.

"You should have not gone after me, because back at the cabin, i believe something hot is cooking, that bitch princess of yours is toast" the mushroom slasher said as Mario's eyes went wide as Luigi shoots at him as the mushroom slasher went flying out a window and lands on the ground with a thud as the duo look out the window and notice him lying on the floor.

"We gotta get back to Yoshi's cabin" Mario said as Luigi nodded as the duo ran off as the mushroom slasher's hand twitches before getting up and stretches and walks off.

* * *

Peach enters a room to notice Bowser Jr asleep in a bed as she smiles before smelling something burning and then walks towards it to notice fire starting underneath the couch as her eyes went wide before running into Bowser Jr's room and then shakes him.

"Junior get up!" Peach said as Bowser Jr. wakes up.

"Is there something wrong princess?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Yeah, the cabin is on fire, come on we gotta go" Peach said picking up Bowser Jr. and walks towards the door of the cabin before the whole room gets set ablaze, trapping the duo inside as she looks around for a way out before noticing a trap door underneath the carpet as Peach puts down Bowser Jr. and then opens the trap door to reveal a ladder leading to a cave.

"Hurry!" Peach said to Bowser Jr. before he climbs down the ladder before Peach follows after him as the fire spreads throughout the whole cabin as the duo get to the bottom of the ladder as Peach notices a lantern on the wall and grabs it.

"What is this?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"No idea, but let's keep moving before the fire makes the cabin collapse on top of us" Peach replied as the duo walk through the cave and then enter a big room to notice a bunch of warp pipes in it and a room in the middle of the pipes as the duo walk towards the room and enter it to notice a poster with a bunch of pictures with a cross over it as Peach looks at them to notice there were pictures of everyone that was killed of with a red x drawn onto their pictures.

"What does this mean?" Bowser Jr. asked with concern.

"It seems to be a secret entrance underneath the cabin, that could be how the slasher gets around places quickly, but why underneath Yoshi's cabin?" Peach asked with concern before footsteps were heard as the duo quickly turn around to notice the slasher was there.

"Because nobody would ever check under here anyway, apart from you two" the mushroom slasher said to the duo.

"You want to kill us, go ahead, we're right here" Peach said.

"Nah, i want to use you two as bait" the mushroom slasher replied.

"Alright shithead, you killed enough people, so why don't you show yourself, who are you really underneath that mask?" Peach asked.

"You'll never know…" the mushroom slasher said before closing the door and locks it as Peach tried opening it but bangs on the door.

"SLASHER, LET US OUT OF HERE, YOU BASTARD!" Peach shouted out.

"Sorry princess, but i got more people to kill, and once i'm done with everyone else, i'm gonna come for you, and that pathetic son of the koopa king" the mushroom slasher replied before laughing and walking off as Peach stops banging on the door and starts crying.

"I think this is the end for the mushroom kingdom" Peach said to herself.

"Don't say that, we'll find a way out, there is always a way out of these kind of places right" Bowser Jr. said while looking around and notices a vent above them as he climbed up onto the table and tries to reach out for the vent but was too small to reach it.

"I could use a little help here" Bowser Jr. said as Peach then climbed up onto the table and then reaches out for the vent door and then rips the door off and throws it on the floor.

"Alright you first" Peach said before picking up Bowser Jr. and then helps him up into the vent and then climbs into it as he turns and faces her as she tries to jump up into the vent but struggles to fit through the door before her dress was heard ripping as she blushes before taking her dress off, leaving her in just a shirt and pink panties as Peach would notice Bowser Jr. was blushing.

"If you mention this to Mario, i'm going to kill you" Peach said to him with a glare.

"Ok, i won't tell, pinky promise" Bowser Jr. said while chuckling.

"Good, now let's get out of here before our friend comes back" Peach said before crawling past Bowser Jr. who then follows after her while staring at her panties while blushing so hard.


	11. Peach & Bowser Jr

Peach soon opens up a vent door as she and Bowser Jr. soon climb out of the vent as the duo ran off into the forest together.

* * *

Peach was shown to set up a campfire as she puts logs in the fire as she would look to notice Bowser Jr. sitting down on the grass blushing and crossing his legs while sweating as she walks towards him and sat down next to him.

"Something the matter?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, it's about when i saw your pants during that vent, something weird happened to me, well i'll show you" Bowser Jr. said before uncrossing his legs, revealing his dick which was hard as Peach's eyes went wide.

"Junior!" Peach shouted out to him.

"I'm sorry, was i supposed to not show you this" Bowser Jr. said in a upset expression as Peach sighs.

"No it's fine, i understand how you felt about this, but let's just say you got a bit horny after that" Peach said.

"What does horny mean?" Bowser Jr. asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you seem to have sexual desires at the moment, for example, my pussy under my panties, but i can't stare at your member like that all the time, so i can help you out with putting it back to normal" Peach said before grabbing his dick and starts to stroke it as Bowser Jr. moaned out.

"Oh…, what are you doing…, why does it feel so good?" Bowser Jr. asked with a moan.

"We're only just getting started" Peach said before sucking on his dick as Bowser Jr. let out a loud moan.

"I never…, had anything…, like this before…" Bowser Jr. moaned out before putting his hands on Peach's head, making her suck deeper and faster.

"My peepee…, is…, burning" Bowser Jr. moaned out before letting out a loud moan as Peach stops sucking as he cums in her mouth as Peach pulls out and coughs as Bowser Jr. looks at his cum filled dick as he wipes his dick as a drop of cum lands on his finger as Bowser Jr. took a close look at the drop on his finger.

"What is this" Bowser Jr. asked as Peach swallows and takes a deep breath.

"That is cum, it's what happens when people's private parts reach their limit for that certain part" Peach replied.

"What do you mean certain part, you mean my dick can't just go in my mouth, where else can it go?" Bowser Jr. asked with concern as Peach blushes bright red as Bowser Jr. notices and then walked up to her and then tripped over a log and then flew towards Peach and lands on top of her as his dick rubs against her panties as the duo blush.

"Sorry princess" Bowser Jr. said before getting up and brushes himself off.

"Don't be Junior" Peach said to her before sitting up and then proceeds to takes her bra off as they fall off, revealing her breasts as Bowser Jr's eyes went wide and then walks up to her and then strokes her breasts as Peach moans.

"These are very squishy, how come yours are this big" Bowser Jr. asked while stroking her breasts.

"Because women have big breasts" Peach moaned out as Bowser Jr. stares at her panties and then grabs them as Peach smacks his hand as she loses her balance and falls onto her back.

"I just want to see what's under here" Bowser Jr. said to her before grabbing her panties, slowly pulling them up her legs and then throws them onto the floor as the now fully naked Peach blushes as Bowser Jr. looks at her.

"I never knew you could be this beautiful under your clothes" Bowser Jr. said to her before looking down at his hard dick and then looks at her pussy as Peach spreads her legs as Bowser Jr. got up onto top of her as his dick rubs against her pussy as Peach moans out.

"You can, put it in…" Peach moaned out.

"You sure?" Bowser Jr. asked with concern as Peach nodded as Bowser Jr. grabbed his dick, slowly pushing it in her pussy as Peach moans out.

"Now what?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Take it halfway out, and then fully in, and keep going" Peach moaned out as Bowser Jr. nods and starts to slowly take his dick out and in of her as the duo let out a moan.

"Oh Junior…" Peach moaned out.

"Why didn't daddy tell me about this earlier?" Bowser Jr. moaned out while pounding Peach.

"I don't think he would be happy with you doing this" Peach replied with a moan as Bowser Jr. starts to pound her faster.

"Peach, i'm feeling my dick about to let out some cum again" Bowser Jr. said with a moan.

"Fill it in me, i want your entire load in me" Peach moaned out.

"Whatever you say" Bowser Jr. said before pounding at her lightning speed.

"OH GOD!"" Bowser Jr. said with a loud moan as his dick fills her pussy with cum as Peach also let out a loud moan as Bowser Jr. pulls out of her and then rolls off her and lies down next to her as the duo look up at the night sky.

"That…, was…, incredible, we should do that again sometime soon" Bowser Jr. said to her.

"Maybe another time Junior, right now" Peach replied before letting out a yawn.

"I just want to sleep" Peach said before falling asleep as Bowser Jr. looks at her and then takes off his bandana and then puts on top of her like a blanket before falling asleep himself as the camera fades to black.


	12. Apprehending The Suspect

The camera fades from black to reveal it's daytime as Bowser Jr. wakes up and yawns with a stretch and notices Peach was gone.

"Princess?" Bowser Jr. said with confusion while looking around, but could not see her anywhere.

"PRINCESS!" Bowser Jr. shouted out before getting up and walking off and made his way to the lake to notice her naked having a bath in the river before she gets out and dries herself off as she looks up at Bowser Jr. and smiles.

"Nice to see you awake" Peach said.

"Thank god you're ok, i thought you got caught by the slasher or something like that" Bowser Jr. said.

"No i just needed to wash the remains of what we did last night off me, a princess tends to keep herself clean" Peach replied before finishing drying herself off and then puts her clothes on.

"Princess!" a voice shouted out as the duo turn to notice Mario & Luigi walking towards them as Peach smiles and ran towards the duo and hugs them.

"Oh thank god you two are still alive" Peach said to the duo.

"Yeah we're great, but he's got Daisy and the rest of your guards, but i think me and Luigi have come up with a possible theory on the slasher, we think there is more then just one slasher" Mario said.

"What makes you say that?" Peach asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because the fire started in Birdo's house right, started at exactly the same time he told me back at Peach's Castle" Mario replied.

"But who could it be?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Was Birdo still in the house when this all happened?" Mario asked.

"No she wasn't, are you suggesting she might be the mushroom slasher" Peach said.

"I don't know, possibly, there are no other witnesses i can think of" Mario said.

"Hey speaking of Birdo, isn't that her over there" Bowser Jr. said while pointing at Birdo canoeing in a boat as the group watches her.

"What is she up to, we should follow her" Peach said as the group nod and then get in a boat and canoe after her as Birdo notices the group heading towards her as she stops her canoe as the group stop their canoe next to hers.

"Nice to see you still standing, did you want to tell me something?" Birdo asked.

"Yeah, may i ask what your doing in this canoe, and what's in that crate there" Mario replied, noticing the crate on her canoe.

"Oh that, don't worry about that" Birdo replied with a chuckle.

"Well we are worrying about it, so how about we open it up" Mario said as Peach jumps onto Birdo's boat and attempts to open the chest.

"Hey you have no fucking right to access that chest" Birdo shouted out in anger as Mario grabs Birdo and pins her to the floor of the canoe.

"Watch us" Mario said as Peach opens up the chest to reveal a lot of melee weapons in it.

"I think this explains everything, you're the slasher Birdo" Peach said.

"No you don't understand" Birdo said.

"Save it for the judge bitch" Mario said before smacking her in the face before she fell onto the floor in pain.

"Let's get her to prison" Peach said.

* * *

Birdo was later handcuffed by toad police and put into a police car as it later drives off as the group of four watch.

"Well, i guess that's the end of that" Mario said.

"But what about the other slasher you said" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Don't worry about him, he won't be a problem, if we can bring one in, we can find out who the other one is, and then bring him in aswell" Mario replied.

"Right, i gotta get down to the prison aswell and interrogate Birdo to ask her why she was doing this in the first place, she's gotta have a motive for doing this, so why don't you two look after Junior" Peach said to the duo before getting into a police car as it drives off.

"Wait a fucking minute now…" Mario said watching the car drive off as he let out a sigh before he and Luigi look down at Bowser Jr.

"After losing daddy, i don't know where i'll be able to stay at now, can i stay at your place" Bowser Jr. asked.

"No way, absolutely fucking not" Mario replied before crossing his arms.

"Come on Mario, he's not going to do any bad things, he's a child currently in grief after losing his father" Luigi said.

"He's the son of the king of the koopas" Mario said.

"Who is dead, so no matter what you say, Bowser Jr. is coming to our home, whenever you like it, or not" Luigi said before picking up Bowser Jr. and walks off with him.

"Wait, but i…" Mario said before holding his head in anger and then takes a deep breath.

"Alright, he can come" Mario said before running off after the duo.


	13. The Last Straw!

Birdo was handcuffed to a chair in an interrogation room as the door opens up as Peach enters and sat down opposite her.

"Hello Birdo, you're probably why they didn't send a cop to interrogate you, because i want to hear the answers myself, now i need you to be honest with me, are you the slasher" Peach said to her as Birdo let out a laugh.

"No, i'm just the decoy for him" Birdo said with a grin.

"Decoy, decoy for who?" Peach asked.

"Oh just someone who i get in close contact with him, someone you never would suspect would be the slasher" Birdo said as Peach slams her fist on the table.

"Just tell me who it is" Peach roared at her.

"But that would just ruin the surprise, me and the slasher do like to surprise people, so about the mario brothers, you should have left Bowser Jr. with them" Birdo said with a grin as Peach's eyes went wide and then ran out of the room as Birdo watches with a grin.

* * *

Mario & Luigi were seen in the living room watching TV as a knocking on the door was heard as Luigi walks up to the door and was about to open it but a knife went through the door impaling Luigi in the chest as he yelped out in pain as Mario notices.

"NO!" Mario shouted out as the knife went out of Luigi and the door as the slasher then smashes through it as Luigi fell onto the floor in pain as Mario picks up a gun and then aims at the slasher who then grabs Mario and then bashes his head against the fireplace before shoving his head into the fireplace as Mario screams out in pain as the slasher holds his head there as Mario soon dies as Luigi watches in horror while holding his bleeding chest as Bowser Jr. walked out.

"What's going on?" Bowser Jr. asked before the slasher turns and faces Bowser Jr. who then ran into the room and holds the door in fear as the slasher smashes his arm through the door and grabs Bowser Jr. and pulls him through the door and pushes him against a wall knocking him out as the slasher watches and grins.

"Why don't you show yourself you fucking coward" Luigi said to the slasher who turns and faces Luigi and slowly walks towards him and kneels down in front of them.

"I am showing myself" the slasher said before getting up and walks towards Bowser Jr. and picks him up.

"Tell the princess to come to Bowser Jr. within 24 hours, if she doesn't, i'll kill Bowser Jr." the slasher said to Luigi before walking out of the room while carrying Bowser Jr. as Luigi tries to get up but doesn't.

* * *

Peach was seen going through a warp pipe and then pops out of the warp pipe next to Mario's Pad and quickly ran into it and then notices Mario's body in the fireplace.

"NO!" Peach cried out before getting on her knees and starts to tear up before hearing someone groaning and notices Luigi trying to grab first aid in the kitchen as he stumbles and falls onto the floor while screaming in pain.

"Luigi!" Peach shouted out to him before running up to him and then checks the wound on his chest as Luigi breathes heavily.

"What happened?" Peach asked.

"The slasher, broke in, killed Mario, stabbed me in the gut" Luigi replied.

"What about Bowser Jr., did he get away?" Peach asked with concern.

"No, the slasher kidnapped you, he said you have to meet him at Bowser's Castle within 24 hours, or he will kill Bowser Jr." Luigi replied.

"Oh god why is this even happening…" Peach said to herself before putting her hands on her head.

"Peach, you're the only one who can save us now…, stop the slasher, for Mario, for the kingdom" Luigi said to her before pulling out his pistol and puts it in Peach's hand and closes it as Luigi then dies as Peach looks with concern.

"Luigi, LUIGI!" Peach said to him while shaking him as she starts to tear up before looking up with a glare on her face.

"Alright slasher, you want a war, you got one" Peach said before getting up.

* * *

Peach opened up a wardrobe to notice army clothing and boots and takes her dress and shoes off but leaves her bra and panties on and then puts the army clothing and boot on and wraps a headband around her head and pulls out a chest under Mario's bed and opens it up to reveal weapons as she notices a backpack and takes a lot of weapons and puts them in the backpack before zipping it up.

* * *

Peach was seen walking out of the house with weapons strapped to a belt as she looks around the forest.

"Nobody murders anyone in my kingdom and gets away with it" Peach said to herself before walking off towards the warp pipe and then climbs into it as she goes down it.

* * *

Bowser Jr. was thrown into a cell in Bowser's Castle as the slasher stands there as Bowser Jr. backs up against a wall.

"Why you sparing me, you killed everyone else" Bowser Jr. said to him.

"Because you are the bait, for my trap to kill the princess, all i need you as a lure to bring her to Bowser's Castle, as the last victim for my plan to control the kingdom" the slasher said with a grin.

"Just one question, who are you?" Bowser Jr. asked as the slasher turns and faces him.

"Who am i, i'm someone you never would have suspected to be the slasher" the slasher replied before removing his mask as Bowser Jr. would notice who the slasher is as his eyes went wide with fear.

"It can't be…" Bowser Jr. said in fear.


	14. Revealed!

The slasher took off the mask to reveal Yoshi was the one wearing the mask.

"Y-Yoshi, but how, why, i was told you were dead" Bowser Jr. said in fear as Yoshi kneels down in front of Bowser Jr.

"That's what i wanted you to think, the princess won't be able to save you now, nobody can" Yoshi said.

"You're not gonna get away with this" Bowser Jr. snapped before spitting in Yoshi's eye as he wipes the spit off before slapping Bowser Jr. in the face as he fell onto the floor.

"Never fucking do that again, disgusting disrespectful toerag" Yoshi said to him before walking out of the cell and closes and locks it.

"Enjoy your new life in here, the rest of your life that is" Yoshi said to him before laughing and walks off while putting his mask back on as Bowser Jr. lies down and starts to cry.

* * *

The slasher enters a room and looks at CCTV footage to notice it was empty.

"Perfect, not a sight or sound, now to pay a girlfriend a visit in the prison" the slasher said to himself before walking off and then jumps into a warp pipe as Peach was seen on the CCTV cameras sneaking towards the castle.

* * *

Birdo was seen in a cell throwing a tennis ball at the wall as it bounces off it back at Birdo as she catches it.

"Birdo" a voice whispered as she looked up to notice Yoshi at the cell window.

"Oh Yoshi" Birdo said to him before the duo kiss each other on the lips before breaking up the kiss.

"Did you kill everyone else yet?" Birdo asked.

"Not yet, i left Bowser Jr. to rot in a cell, and the princess is still roaming around, she's the last one left standing" Yoshi replied.

"Well then, we better go and find her then" Birdo said as Yoshi pulls out a chainsaw and cuts open the bars blocking the window and rips them off as Birdo climbs through the window.

"Hurry, we better get out of here before security comes" Yoshi said to Birdo who nods as the duo ran off together.

* * *

Peach wanders down the castle corridors while holding her gun and looking around and notices a door saying cell and then opens it up to reveal a corridor with cells.

"Who's there?" Bowser Jr's voice shouted out as Peach then entered the room and then ran down the corridor while looking into each cell and stops in front of one to notice Bowser Jr. sitting down in a cell.

"Junior" Peach said to her before Bowser Jr. looks up at Peach with a smile.

"PRINCESS!" Bowser Jr. said to her with a smile before running up to the bars.

"Oh i'm so glad to see you" Bowser Jr. said to her.

"Yeah i know, now get back and cover your ears" Peach said before aiming at the lock as Bowser Jr. backs up and covers his ears as Peach fires at the lock multiple times, breaking it as she opens up the cell as Bowser Jr. gets out of it as the duo hug each other.

"I thought i lost you…" Peach said to him before the duo break up the hug.

"Where's the slasher?" Peach asked.

"I don't know where he went, but i know who it is now, it's Yoshi" Bowser Jr. said.

"Yoshi is the slasher, no, but he can't be, this isn't like him, besides he's dead, Mario & Luigi found his body" Peach said.

"That's what he wanted you to think, come on let's get out of here before he comes back" Bowser Jr. said as Peach nods and picks up Bowser Jr. and ran out of the cells corridor before running down the main corridor.

* * *

Yoshi & Birdo walk out of the warp pipe in the CCTV room.

"And now, let's make some wild love" Yoshi teased before Birdo giggles as the duo fell onto the floor while kissing as Birdo looks up at the CCTV cameras to notice Peach running down the corridors while holding Bowser Jr.

"Yoshi!" Birdo said breaking up the kiss as Yoshi looks up at the CCTV cameras to notice Peach as the duo got up and look at the screens.

"FUCK!" Yoshi shouted out in anger before slamming his fist down onto the desk.

"How did she get in here, never mind that, Birdo get down there and take care of them, it's time to finish the task at hand" Yoshi said.

"I'll do anything for you sweetie pie" Birdo said before kissing him on the cheek before running off as Yoshi looks up at the CCTV cameras.

* * *

Peach & Bowser Jr. ran down the corridor before stopping.

"The exit shouldn't be far from here" Bowser Jr. said to her before gunshots were heard as the duo hide behind cover as the person shooting at them was revealed to be Birdo.

"Hey princess, how you doing?" Birdo shouted out to her.

"Why don't you come over and find out" Peach said to her before a gun points at Peach's head as she looks up to notice Birdo holding the gun at her head.

"Now let's finish this" Birdo said before firing the gun but no bullets came out.

"Out of ammo, bad luck bitch" Peach taunted before Birdo threw the gun at Peach in anger as she dodges before Birdo rammed into Peach as the duo went through the window and fall out of it with a scream as Bowser Jr. looks out the window with fear on his face.


	15. Peach VS Birdo

Peach gets up off the ground and looks around a stone garden and looks up to notice Birdo getting up as Peach gets up aswell as the duo stand up and look at each other.

"You made a big mistake coming here" Birdo said to her with a glare.

"Funny, i should ask you the same thing really" Peach replied as the duo got into a fight position as Birdo pulls out a knife.

"Bringing a pocket knife to a fist fight, that's a bad move bitch" Peach said as Birdo swings the knife at Peach multiple times but dodges every time as Birdo swings once more but Peach grabs the knife and tries to get out of her grasp but Birdo cuts her arms as she grunts in pain and lets go of Birdo to hold her arm.

"Stings doesn't it, you're not as good as i thought, i know your every move" Birdo said before grabbing Peach by the head.

"Oh yeah, but do you know this" Peach said before headbutting Birdo in the face and then grabs her by the shoulder and punches her in the face multiple times before Birdo blocks her and headbutts Peach in the face as she stumbles back before Birdo spin kicks at her chest as Peach rolled onto the floor as Peach grunted in pain as Birdo walks up to Peach and places her foot on her chest.

"Don't even try anything" Birdo said to her before picking up her knife and was about to stab her with it before letting out a yelp as she slowly turns around as Peach would notice a fire axe was dug into her back by Bowser Jr. who was standing there with deep breaths as Birdo grabs the fire axe and pulls it out of her and looks at it before dropping it and looks at Bowser Jr.

"You mother fu…" Birdo said to Bowser Jr. before falling dead as Peach looks at Bowser Jr who then walks up to her and helps her up.

"You're not hurt are you?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"No i'm fine, come on we gotta get out of here" Peach said before the duo ran off together as Yoshi was seen walking out.

"Birdo, you out here girl!" Yoshi shouted out while looking around and notices Birdo's body on the floor and ran towards it.

"No, oh please god no" Yoshi said to himself while kneeling down to Birdo's body and then checks her pulse to find she doesn't have one as he starts to tear up and hugs her.

"I'll be seeing you again soon sweetie" Yoshi said to her before kissing her on the head and closes her eyes and gently places her on the ground before noticing bloody footprints and glares at them before looking up.

"Alright Princess, you want a war, ok" Yoshi said to himself before getting up and follows the footprints.

* * *

Peach & Bowser Jr. wander through the forest nearby a castle.

"I swear we spend most of the time wandering through a forest during Yoshi's slashing craziness" Bowser Jr. joked as Peach chuckled.

"You actually have a decent sense of humor" Peach said.

"Yeah i know, but i'm kind of scared" Bowser Jr. said.

"About what?" Peach asked.

"About not surviving against Yoshi, he is more trained then Birdo, and you got your ass whopped by her until i jumped in and killed her to save you, but i never killed anyone before" Bowser Jr. said while looking at his hands in fear as they shake as Peach & Bowser Jr. as she gets onto her knees and looks at Bowser Jr.

"Hey look at me, we can make it through this together, you just have to stop being afraid, ok" Peach said to him.

"Ok" Bowser Jr. said with a nod.

"Good" Peach said with a smile before getting up.

"Let's keep moving" Peach said as the duo carry on moving.

"Where are we going anyway?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"To my castle, we can hide out there and surprise Yoshi if he does come" Peach replied.

"My feet are still a bit wet" Bowser Jr. said.

"We're not standing in any mud though" Peach said before looking back to notice the bloody foodprints.

"Junior stop, you're leaving bloody footprints!" Peach said as Bowser Jr. stops and turns to notice the bloody footprints before lifting his foot and then his other foot to notice blood on the bottom of them.

"Ah great, Yoshi is going to know where we are" Bowser Jr. said as Peach picks up Bowser Jr.

"Come on, we need to move before he catches up" Peach said before she quickly speeds off with Bowser Jr. on his back.

"Besides, you got a plan to get rid of him right" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Oh believe me, i have tons of ideas, if you ever seen Home Alone, it's like that, but with the burglars actually dying" Peach replied with a grin on her face as the duo carry on walking towards Peach's Castle which was far away.

* * *

Yoshi was still wondering through the forest and loses sight of the bloody footprints and then kicks the dirt in anger and looks ahead to notice to notice Peach's Castle far away.

"Oh i know where you're going alright" Yoshi said to himself with a grin before making his way to Peach's Castle.


	16. Delfino Plaza

Peach & Bowser Jr. enter Peach's Castle as she locks the doors.

"You sure he can't get in here right?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"It's just one Yoshi, your father has broken in here a few times, but he managed to get in with an army, so there is not a chance Yoshi is going to get in here" Peach replied as an axe smashes through the door, leaving a hole in it as Yoshi pokes his head through the door.

"Here's Yoshi!" Yoshi said with a grin.

"Ok, he can get in here, RUN!" Peach said as she and Bowser Jr. ran off as Yoshi puts his arm through the door and attempts to unlock it.

"You can't run forever you two, I WILL FIND YOU!" Yoshi shouted out to the duo as he successfully unlocks the door and enters the castle and looks around.

"I love it when they run, i love it when they play hide and seek too" Yoshi said to himself with a grin before walking off down the corridor.

* * *

Peach & Bowser Jr. ran up a flight of stairs and then run into a room and close the door.

"Well we're trapped in this room" Bowser Jr. said before Peach notices a portrait of Delfino Plaza next to her.

"Get into the portrait" Peach said to Bowser Jr.

"Why?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Don't ask just do it" Peach said before picking up Bowser Jr. and then throws him into the portrait as she climbs into the portrait after him.

* * *

Peach & Bowser Jr. soon appear in Delfino Plaza as they look around.

"How did you…?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Magical portraits, a little something made by your father, i sort of stole the blueprints because i loved that idea" Peach replied.

"Wow, that's actually pretty cool, wait is this Delfino Plaza?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Yeah it sort out of is" Peach replied.

"Hopefully the locals here forgot who i was" Bowser Jr. said.

"Come on, let's look around" Peach said before he and Bowser Jr. walk off as two Pinata police watch the duo.

"The little rat has come back, keep an eye on him, he might be trouble" one of the Pinata police said as the other nods before the duo walk off after Peach & Bowser Jr.

* * *

Yoshi wanders down the castle corridors and sniffs the air and turns to face the door was in and grins and walks up to the door and kicks it open.

"GOTCHA!" Yoshi said before looking around to notice the room was empty and then turns to face a portrait.

"Oh you think i don't know about those, you sneaky little rats" Yoshi said before strapping the axe to his back and then climbs into the portrait of Delfino Plaza.

* * *

Yoshi soon appears in Delfino Plaza and then sniffs the air.

"The smell of paradise is here, i can't wait to get my hands on it, most importantly my axes hands" Yoshi said to himself with a grin.

Peach & Bowser Jr. wander through the plaza.

"Just be careful not to draw too much attention" Peach said before the two pinata police stand in front of the duo as they stop to look up at them.

"Well well well, if isn't the little rat, what are you doing here?" One of the pinata police asked.

"Hiding from a dangerous serial killer out to get us" Bowser Jr. replied.

"A serial killer?" one of the pinata police asked.

"It's true, he's killed everyone else back at our home, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, everyone is gone" Peach said before Bowser Jr. looks back to notice Yoshi looking around as his eyes went wide.

"Peach…" Bowser Jr. said while poking her as she looks back to notice Yoshi as the duo turn to face the Pinata police.

"We would love to stay and chat, but we gotta move" Peach said before the duo push past the pinata police before running off.

* * *

Yoshi was seen holding a picture of Peach & Bowser Jr and showing it to other pinatas.

"Have you seen these two?" Yoshi asked a pinata who looks at the picture and shakes their head as Yoshi notices the two pinata police and walks up to them.

"Hey officers, i'm looking for two individuals here" Yoshi said before showing the duo a picture of Peach & Bowser Jr.

"Seen them around here?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, they were just here, ran towards Pinna Park, said they were running from a serial killer" one of the pinata police replied.

"Really, oh that's terrible, well thanks for your cooperation, i got a park to attend to, see you two later" Yoshi said before walking off towards Pinna Park as the pinata police notice the axe.

"Is the serial killer?" one of the pinata police asked as they look at each other before shrugging and walking off together.


	17. Mecha Bowser In Pinna Park

Peach & Bowser Jr. enter Pinna Park and look around to notice lots of rides and stalls.

"Wow, they really redecorated this place" Bowser Jr. said before noticing the giant Mecha Bowser behind him to his right.

"Hey i made that, thieves!" Bowser Jr. shouted out.

"Wait, the same model you used to fight Mario here with" Peach asked.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" Bowser Jr. replied with a raised eyebrow.

"It might still have the control panel in it, if the pinatas repaired it, then it might still be active" Peach said.

"I like that plan, let's do it" Bowser Jr. said before the duo run into towards the Mecha Bowser and enter the back door and run up a flight of stairs into the control room to notice the controls were still there.

"Ok, the controls are still here good" Bowser Jr. said as he and Peach look out the window to notice Yoshi wandering around the park looking for the duo.

"He's there, but we got him just where he want him, now you sure you can control this thing right?" Peach said as Bowser Jr. turns Mecha Bowser on.

"Don't worry Princess, i made this magnificent beauty" Bowser Jr. replied before making the Mecha Bowser start moving and looks down at Yoshi and then raises it's foot in an attempt to stomp Yoshi who looks up at the foot and then rolls out of the way as the foot smashes onto the ground, missing Yoshi who looks up at the Mecha Bowser and notices Peach & Bowser Jr. in the statue.

"Oh using a mecha robot against me, now that's an fucking unfair advantage" Yoshi said as the Mecha Bowser marches through the park as the pinatas panic and move out of the way.

"Junior, make sure you don't kill anyone" Peach said to him.

"Don't worry, i'm making him head to the ocean, i can make him a boat, we can travel away from the island, Yoshi won't be able to follow us then" Bowser Jr. said as the Mecha Bowser walks into the ocean and then lies down on it's back and then sails through the ocean as Yoshi ran onto the beach and notices Mecha Bowser sailing away.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Yoshi shouted out in anger while kicking some sand and looks at the Mecha Bowser as Peach & Bowser Jr. walks out of the control room and onto Mecha Bowser's belly and notice Yoshi standing on the beach glaring at them as the duo smile and high five each other before turning to face the ocean in front of them.

"I didn't think the ocean should be this beautiful" Bowser Jr. said.

"Yeah, there are loads of things you are missing out on, for example, the ocean, and everything in it, maybe you don't have a bad side after all Junior" Peach said to him as Bowser Jr. smiles.

"I wonder where this is actually going to take us?" Bowser Jr said.

"Hopefully somewhere peaceful, somewhere away from Yoshi, because we need to get away from that son of a bitch, dead or alive no matter what" Peach said.

"But what if he does manage to find us?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Then we'll be ready for him, i got loads of guns anyway" Peach replied.

"Wait, if you had guns, why didn't you use them on Isle Delfino" Bowser Jr. asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Isle Delfino has a strict policy on weapons" Peach replied.

"I sure hope they manage to stop Yoshi for good" Bowser Jr. said as Mecha Bowser continues sailing through the ocean.

* * *

Yoshi was seen walking around Pinna Park as police Pinata survey the scene as Yoshi grabs a police pinata by the mouth and drags him into a tent and closes it as Yoshi pins the police pinata to the wall of the tent.

"Alright big guy, i need some questions from you, what exactly is west of this park" Yoshi said with a glare.

"I don't know, there is just ocean there, besides you are touching an officer of the law here" the pinata police replied as Yoshi pulls the axe out from his back and holds it up to the pinata police's face who whimpers from it.

"How about i cut both of your eyes out, shove them down your throat, and make them shit out of your fucking arse, now tell me, what's east of here…" Yoshi threatened.

"I'm being honest with you, there is nothing over there, i swear!" the pinata police cried out as Yoshi glares before taking a deep breath and lets the pinata police go.

"Alright i believe you" Yoshi said before walking off.

"But my axe doesn't" Yoshi said before turning to face the pinata police while singing the axe at the pinata police's neck, cutting his neck with the axe as his blood squirts everywhere as Yoshi moves out of the way of the squirting blood before the pinata falls down dead.

"Axe and you shall receive" Yoshi said before dropping the axe next to the body and walks out of the tent and through Pinna Park before noticing a seaplane in front of him and grins and walks up to it to notice a pinata repairman repairing the plane and finishes it.

"Hey buddy, mind if i borrow this plane?" Yoshi asked.

"Sorry man, this is my personal place, for tour guides only" the pinata repairman replied.

"Well then, screw you" Yoshi said picking up a screwdriver from the tool box and shoves it into the pinata repairman's eye as Yoshi covers his mouth to stop him from screaming as the pinata repairman dies as Yoshi pushes the pinata repairman as he falls into the ocean.

"I hope this plane is fully fuelled" Yoshi said to himself before getting into the seaplane and turns it on as Yoshi flies the seaplane away from Isle Delfino.


	18. Mecha Bowser Escape

Yoshi was seen flying the seaplane and then looks down to notice Mecha Bowser and smiles.

"Ah there you are, let's see if you like to go out with a bang" Yoshi said before pulling out a grenade and then drops it onto Mecha Bowser as it lands on and explodes.

* * *

Peach & Bowser Jr. stumble a bit from the explosion.

"What the fuck was that?" Bowser Jr. said as Peach looks up out the window to notice Yoshi in the seaplane.

"He's found us, can this thing go underwater" Peach said.

"Yes, hang on" Bowser Jr. said before pulling a lever to make Mecha Bowser go underwater as Yoshi notices it going underwater.

"Oh no, you're not escaping that easily" Yoshi said before making the plane descend towards the water and then gets out of the pilot seat and then jumps out of the plane at the last second as it hit the water and Mecha Bowser, making it explode.

* * *

Peach & Bowser Jr. stumble some more as the controls start to spark and catch on fire.

"Evacuate the ship" Peach said as she grabs Bowser Jr. and ran off down the corridor with him as an Axe smashes through the door and then opens up as Yoshi steps out of it and turns to face the duo.

"Missed me?" Yoshi said as Peach & Bowser Jr. back up as he slowly walks towards them.

"Come on Princess, it's time for me to axe you something!" Yoshi said before swinging his axe as Peach dodges as the axe hits a steam pipe and gets stuck in it as Yoshi tries to get it out as Peach & Bowser Jr. run back into the control room and close and lock the door as Yoshi manages to get his axe out before walking past the door and then tries to open the door.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER YOU TWO!" Yoshi shouted out to the duo.

* * *

Peach & Bowser Jr. look for a way out as Bowser Jr. notices a vent on the floor and then open it and climb into it and crawl through the vents.

"I WILL FIND YOU!" Yoshi's voice shouted out from the other side of the door.

* * *

Yoshi soon bashes into the door with his shoulder before kicking it open and then looks around and notices the vent.

"Son of a bitch…" Yoshi said before peeking into the vents and notices the duo crawling through it.

"I see you two" Yoshi shouted out before crawling in after the duo as Peach & Bowser Jr crawl round the corner and come across a room with a fan in their path.

"Alright, you first" Peach said as Bowser Jr. crawls in between the fan to the other side as Peach was about to crawl through as Yoshi grabs the back of her head and holds it.

"Got you, finally" Yoshi said.

"Let her go!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Oh i will, once i slice her neck with this knife" Yoshi said before dropping the axe and pulls out a knife and holds it against her neck as Peach pulls out a signal flare.

"I'm going to miss all the fun times we had Princess, but it's been fun, goodbye" Yoshi said before Peach turns the signal flare and holds it against Yoshi's face as he screams in pain and lets go of Peach and the knife as he looks up at Peach to notice his eye and a quarter of his face was now horribly disfigured from the burn.

"You're going to pay for that you bi…" Yoshi said before Peach kicks him in the face making him stumble a back as he falls off the path and disappears into the shadows as Peach looks down.

"Is he dead?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"I don't know, but i hope so, come on let's get out of here" Peach replied as she crawls through the fan and then she and Bowser Jr. ran off together as they enter a room with an escape pod in it.

"The escape pod, i forgot i had this aswell!" Bowser Jr. said as he and Peach enter an escape pod and close the door and presses a button as the escape pod gets launched away from Mecha Bowser as he looks at Mecha Bowser through the window.

"My precious Mecha Bowser, i really hate Yoshi now…" Bowser Jr. said.

"Yeah that's true, but he's dead now, that's all that matters" Peach said as she and Bowser Jr. hug each other.

"So what do we do now, i basically have no family at this point" Bowser Jr. said.

"Hey, you got me, that's all that matters" Peach said with a smile as Bowser Jr. smiles back as beeping was heard.

"So do you know where this escape pod is actually going?" Peach asked.

"Mushroom Kingdom, heading back home is a good idea actually" Bowser Jr. said.

"But, you have Bowser's Castle, surely they will need an answer for all of this" Peach said.

"Alright, we'll make our way there then" Bowser Jr. said before typing on a keyboard, changing the coordinates to Bowser's Castle.

"So what are you going to do now once we get there?" Peach asked.

"Hopefully increase security there, and you should do the same for your castle aswell" Bowser Jr. replied as Peach nods.

"Hopefully there won't be any more like Yoshi out there, because if there is, we'll be ready for them, no matter what" Peach said as the escape pod continues going through the ocean.

* * *

The camera zooms towards the Mecha Bowser as Yoshi's fist punches through a door and is held up in the air.


	19. Yoshi's Backstory

A Goomba was seen patrolling Bowser's Castle as the escape pod launches out the lava nearby and lands next to the Goomba which startles him as he slowly walks towards it and pokes it with his spear as the door opens up as Peach & Bowser Jr. climb out of it.

"Prince Bowser, what is even going on?" the Goomba asked.

"No time to explain, put security to maximum, and if you see a green Yoshi approach, kill on sight" Bowser Jr. said before he and Peach run through the castle gates and enter the castle as the Goomba holds his spear up.

"If Yoshi did survive, he won't be stupid enough to come back" Bowser Jr. said.

"Junior you don't understand, Yoshi is a psychopath, and will not stop at nothing until he get what he wants, and right now he wants me" Peach said.

"I'm not risking you to be killed by him, we're both surviving this, and throwing everything we got at him" Bowser Jr. said.

"Then where are your weapons then?" Peach asked.

* * *

Bowser Jr. & Peach enter a room with weapons as Bowser Jr. looks at a club with spikes on it and strokes it.

"This belonged to my father, so it seems right to kill the man who killed my father with this" Bowser Jr. said who picks up the club and straps it onto his back as Peach picks up a flamethrower and then straps it to her back.

"Now then, we wait till tomorrow, if Yoshi is still alive, we'll be waiting for him" Peach said.

* * *

The Goomba was still patrolling outside of Bowser's Castle as Yoshi was seen walking up to the castle as the Goomba notices him and points his spear at him.

"Halt, you have been designated as a target by Prince Bowser for extermination" the Goomba said before throwing the spear at Yoshi who catches it and grabs the Goomba and impales the Goomba in the mouth with the spear before dropping him as the Goomba dies as Yoshi makes his way towards the castle and enters it as he snarls while walking around as Peach & Bowser Jr. walk out of a room and go round a corner and stop when noticing Yoshi and peek round the corner.

"Shit, he's still alive" Peach said before turning to face Bowser Jr.

"Move" Peach said to him as he nods and runs off as Peach ran off after him as Yoshi walks off round the corner and notices the duo running.

"Oh i love it, when they run" Yoshi said with a grin before walking off after the duo.

* * *

Peach & Bowser Jr. enter the engine room to notice a lot of giant gears around as they continue on running as Yoshi soon enters and looks around but can't see the duo.

"Come on Princess, Bowser Jr., i just want you to give both of you a cut, come on, what happened to hanging out with me Princess, just like old times" Yoshi shouted out.

"You weren't really a psychopath back then Yoshi" Peach's voice echoed.

"That hurts Princess, that really hurts" Yoshi shouted out.

"Why are you doing this anyway, what happened to the original Yoshi we knew and loved?" Peach's voice echoed.

"Why, WHY, i'll tell you why, Mario was an absolute asshole, the way he leaped off me inbetween a big gap he couldn't reach, so while he made it to the ledge and climbed up onto the ground, i fell off into the abyss below and was swept downstream, so after encountering him again after he defeated Bowser, he got all the credit for it, and what did i get for it, NOTHING, so i had to make them pay…" Yoshi shouted out.

"You killed innocent people in order to be recognised?" Peach's voice echoed.

"Of course, it was the only thing i would have done after that, now every dead body will known my name, as not Yoshi, but the Mushroom Slasher" Yoshi shouted out as Peach leaped down onto Yoshi and punches him in the face knocking him out as Bowser Jr. ran out.

"That should hold him off for a short period of time, i would have used the flamethrower, but we're in a room with machines, which would be a bad idea" Peach said.

"Or you could have let me use my club" Bowser Jr. said.

"Ah…, let's get out of here before he wakes up" Peach said as she and Bowser Jr. wake up as Yoshi's eyes open up.

* * *

Peach & Bowser Jr. run down a corridor as the duo stop in front of the window as Peach opens up the window as she looks down to notice the garden and a drainpipe next to her.

"Take this drainpipe down" Peach said to him as Bowser Jr. climbs through the drainpipe.

"Easy now" Peach said as Bowser Jr. climbs down the drainpipe as Peach watches him as Bowser Jr. lands on the ground and looks up at Peach.

"Alright, come down" Bowser Jr. said to her as Peach was about to climb through a window as Yoshi smacks her on the shoulder with a baton knocking her out.

"Oh i don't think you're going anywhere" Yoshi said before picking up Peach.

"No, let her go!" Bowser Jr. said while looking up at the duo.

"And why should i do that?" Yoshi asked.

"Because i'll kill you if you don't" Bowser Jr. replied as Yoshi laughs.

"You, you think you can stop me, well good fucking luck to that brat" Yoshi said before pulling out a flash grenade and throws it at Bowser Jr. as it explodes, blinding Bowser Jr. for a bit before his eyesight recovers and looks up to notice the duo were gone.

"I'm coming for you Princess" Bowser Jr. said before running through the castle doors.


	20. Escape Attempt

Peach later wakes up in a cage and looks around before hearing footsteps and looks up to notice Yoshi walking in front of her and stands in front of her.

"So nice to see you in a cage, since you put my girlfriend in one, and then murdered her…" Yoshi said to her.

"The bitch deserved it…" Peach said with a glare.

"NO, BIRDO WAS EVERYTHING TO ME, AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME, THE ONLY PERSON WHO STAYED BY MY SIDE, THE MUSHROOM SLASHER'S SIDE!" Yoshi shouted out in anger.

"You were Mario's best friend, you said you would help him no matter what happens" Peach said.

"Things have changed, i don't need him, i don't need you, and now after Birdo's death, i don't need anybody, once i get rid of you, and that bratty son of Bowser, then all of the Kingdoms, will be mine" Yoshi said.

"Even if it does mean killing innocents" Peach said.

"Nobody is innocent…" Yoshi said to her.

"Yes they are" Peach said.

"NO THEY'RE NOT, EVERYONE WHO DIDN'T GIVE ME PRAISE, IS NOT INNOCENT, DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME WELL, now then, just stay where you are, i'm going to get Bowser Jr." Yoshi said before walking out of the room and then notices Bowser Jr. aiming a gun at him.

"Bowser Jr., what a surprise to see you here" Yoshi said to him.

"You bet it is, now hands up" Bowser Jr. said before Yoshi puts his hands up and then fires his long tongue at Bowser Jr's feet, making him trip up and fall onto the floor with a thud as Yoshi grabs Bowser Jr by his bandana.

"Pathetic" Yoshi said before headbutting Bowser Jr. in the face and then grabs him and drags him into the room and throws him onto the floor.

"You see Princess, i'm too good for the both of you, for anyone else for that matter" Yoshi said.

"Well you haven't successfully killed us yet, you been close multiple times, also i'm sorry about your disfigured face" Peach said sarcastically as Yoshi glares at her.

"Yes, my face, looks like i'll have to get plastic surgery as my first task after killing you both, now let's see, who to kill, heads for Peach, or tails for Bowser Jr." Yoshi said before taking out a coin and flips it and catches it as it lands on tails.

"Tails it is" Yoshi said before pulling out a knife and looks down at Bowser Jr. to notice he was gone and looks around.

"DOES ANYONE EVEN WANT TO STAY PUT AT THIS POINT, no matter, it means i get to kill you first" Yoshi said before slowly walking towards Peach as Bowser Jr. lands in between the duo while holding his paintbrush and points it at Yoshi.

"En garde" Bowser Jr. said as Yoshi smirks before grabbing the paintbrush and uses it to pull Bowser Jr. towards him and punches him in the face as he fell onto the floor.

"Didn't your father ever teach you to strike first, instead of talking" Yoshi said.

"Sorry, i'm new to all of this" Bowser Jr. grunted in pain while holding his chest as Yoshi takes Bowser Jr's paintbrush and looks at it.

"Nice paintbrush, let's see what it can really do" Yoshi said.

"Oh i'll tell you alright" Bowser Jr. said with a grin before whistling as the paintbrush leaps out of Yoshi's grasp and then smacks him between the balls as he squeals in pain and gets onto his knees and holds his privates.

"My, Yoshi, eggs" Yoshi squealed before falling onto the floor.

"Nice" Peach said as Bowser Jr. takes the keys from Yoshi and then runs to the cage and uses them to unlock the cage as Peach opens it up.

"Come on" Peach said before Yoshi grabs Peach's leg as she falls over.

"You're not escaping this time" Yoshi said as Peach notices a knife in front of him and tries to reach out for it but it soon fell off the bridge and falls as Peach looks down to notice a bunch of pipes below.

"If i'm going down, i'm taking you with me" Yoshi said to her.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Peach said before she pounces Yoshi as the duo go falling off the bridge as Bowser Jr. looks down at the duo with concern as Bowser Jr. would notice Peach on a bridge below as she would slowly get up while grunting in pain.

"Peach, are you ok?" Bowser Jr. shouted out to her as Peach looks up at him.

"Yeah, i'm fine, what about you?" Peach shouted out.

"I'm doing fine, i'll see if i can find a way down to you, can you see Yoshi?" Bowser Jr. shouted out as Peach would look around, but can't see Yoshi anywhere.

"No, i think he fell a little bit further, but there is a door ahead, i'll head down there and see what there is" Peach shouted out.

"See you there!" Bowser Jr. shouted out before running off as Peach walks towards the door and opens it up to reveal an elevator.

"Good thing this place has elevators" Peach said to herself as she walks towards the elevator and enters it and presses a button as it goes down as Yoshi was seen to be hiding behind a door.

"Going somewhere?" Yoshi said to her before walking towards another elevator and enters it and presses a button as the elevator goes up after her.


	21. Peach VS Yoshi

The elevator doors open up as Peach steps out of it to reveal the roof of the castle as she looks around to notice no one was around and then hears the elevator next to her going up as it reaches the same floor as her as the doors open up to reveal Yoshi who looks around to notice no one was around and then steps out as Peach jumps down from the top of the elevator and pounces Yoshi as the duo fell onto the floor as the duo turn to face each other and slowly get up.

"Alright, you're a tough one to take down, not going down without a fight, so if you want a fight, bring it on" Yoshi said before putting his fists up.

"Consider it done" Peach said before getting into a fighting position as Peach & Yoshi swing at each other.

* * *

Bowser Jr. goes through a door to notice the steam room and then looks up to notice a lot of pipes.

"Well according to dad, this is the secret path to the roof, and of course it's full of steaming hot pipes, well then, better make the most of it" Bowser Jr. said before pulling the bandanna over his mouth as his skin color changes to blue and then turns into Shadow Mario and then leaps from pipe to pipe towards the roof.

* * *

Peach punches Yoshi in the face twice before Yoshi grabs her first and punches her in the armpit before backhanding her in the face as she fell onto the floor.

"You'll never beat me Peach, i'm too good for you" Yoshi taunted as Peach slowly gets up as Yoshi punches her in the back as she fell onto the floor.

"I didn't tell you to get up now did i?" Yoshi asked with a grin before grabbing the back of her head as Peach then karate chops Yoshi in the neck as he coughs and lets go of her before catching his breath.

* * *

Shadow Mario was still climbing up pipes before leaping up on one as one of his feet miss as he slips a bit and hangs onto the pipe before climbing back onto it and look up.

"You should have taken the elevator at this point kid…" Shadow Mario said to himself before carrying on leaping from pipe to pipe.

* * *

Yoshi catches his breath before turning to face Peach who gets up and then swings a punch at Yoshi but he grabs her arm and then twists it before punching Peach in the face as she fell onto the floor before kicking her in the face as she fell onto the floor.

"Alright, i think you had enough, time to die" Yoshi said to her before pulling out a pocket knife and was about to stab her but she moves out of the way as Yoshi punches her in the face really hard, making her cry.

* * *

Shadow Mario hears Peach's cries.

"PEACH!" Shadow Mario shouted out before leaping up onto one last pipe to notice a vent door and looks through it to Yoshi on top of Peach.

"Actually, before i kill you, i have a better idea, how about i put something else in you" Yoshi grinned as his member gets hard as Peach's eyes went wide as Shadow Mario tries opening the vent door but couldn't as Peach notices his member as Yoshi tries to undress her.

"You'll be the best fuck i ever had, i always save the best for last" Yoshi said as Peach then kicks Yoshi in the dick really hard as he yelped in pain and fell onto the floor and holds his dick.

"You bitch…" Yoshi grunted in pain as Peach got up and slowly looks down at him.

"You keep your dick away from me, i don't love you, nobody will, my heart belongs to Bowser Jr." Peach said to him, not knowing that Bowser Jr. as Shadow Mario was listening in as his eyes went wide.

"Peach, loves me?" Shadow Mario said to himself.

"If only you told us about your situation with Mario, we could have find you something for credit, but you decided to turn into a serial killer, you're not thinking straight Yoshi, you need help" Peach said to him.

"Nobody can help me now, DIE!" Yoshi said before swinging his knife at her as Peach dodges and then punches Yoshi in the chest really hard as he stumbles back towards the edge of the roof and then almost falls off it as Peach walks up to him slowly.

"I gave you lots of chances, but you turned them away, i'm sorry Yoshi, but this is for your own good, and my kingdom's own good too" Peach said before uppercutting Yoshi in the face as he went flying in the air for a bit before falling off the roof and then gets impaled by a spike fence that he landed on as he grunted in pain before looking up to notice Birdo kneeling down in front of him as he smiles.

"Yoshi, it's time…" Birdo said to him as he chuckles as Yoshi soon dies from his injuries as Peach breathes heavily as a vent door was heard opening as Peach quickly turns around to notice Shadow Mario was there climbing out of the vent who then turns back into Bowser Jr. and pulls his bandanna down.

"Peach!" Bowser Jr. said before running up to her as the duo hug each other.

"Are you ok, where's Yoshi?" Bowser Jr. asked before Peach points down at where Yoshi is as Bowser Jr. looks down at him.

"Hopefully he's fully dead this time…" Bowser Jr. said.

"He's fully dead, come on, let's get out of here…" Peach said before she and Bowser Jr. walk off together.

"So i heard what you said about me in the vent, and is it true?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Why would i lie about something about that?" Peach said with a grin as Bowser Jr. smiles before the duo pull each other into a kiss before breaking up.

"Let's make this is a secret relationship between us, just make sure we don't let the guards of our kingdom know about this" Bowser Jr. said.

"I agree, do you fancy going out somewhere to eat?" Peach asked.

"Yes please, i know of a good place, i can show you" Bowser Jr. said before the duo enter the elevator as the doors close.


	22. Bowser Jr's Coronation

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Bowser Jr. wakes up in his bed in his room and yawns and stretches before getting out of his bed as a knocking on his door was heard as he opens the door to notice a Goomba was there.

"Your highness, since you are the next in line for being in charge of the kingdom, you are required to make your way to the throne room, and must be crowned to let everyone know you are the new king of the castle" the Goomba said.

"The king, yeah, i'll be there, just give me a minute to think about this" Bowser Jr. said.

"Of course your highness" the Goomba said with a smile as Bowser Jr. closes the door before sitting down on a chair and sighs before noticing a picture of him and Bowser together and smiles before taking the picture and takes a close look at it and smiles.

"Son" a voice echoed as Bowser Jr. looks up to notice Bowser standing there.

"Dad?" Bowser Jr. said as Bowser smiles as Bowser Jr. hugs him and then goes right through him and lands on the bed and turns back to face him.

"I'm just an image in your mind son, i'm not actually here" Bowser said.

"I wish you were, you shouldn't have died on that ship, besides what do i do now Dad, i don't think i'm ready to be a king" Bowser Jr. said.

"Hey, you were always ready, deep inside, now who's the proud son that i raised" Bowser said.

"Me, i'm the proud son that you raised" Bowser Jr. cheered.

"Now get out there, and put that crown on, because now, you are a king!" Bowser said as Bowser Jr. smiles before running out of the room as Bowser smiles before fading away.

* * *

Bowser Jr. was shown to be sitting on his father's throne as Kamek holding a crown walks up to Bowser Jr.

"Prince Bowser Jr., i crown you, the new king, of Bowser's Castle!" Kamek said while placing the crown on Bowser Jr's head as all of Bowser's minions applauds him as Bowser Jr. then stands up as everyone bows at him.

"Minions, today i'm not going to force all of you to do all the hard work my father did, no more kidnapping Princesses, no more trying to defeat plumbers, we will set an alliance with the other kingdoms, and hopefully rid the other kingdoms of any future killers like Yoshi & Birdo, for the kingdom!" Bowser Jr. said.

"FOR THE KINGDOM!" the minions cheered as Bowser Jr. looks at everyone while smiling before looking at his watch and then puts the crown down off his head and quickly ran off as everyone watches him run off.

"He looked to be in a hurry, where do you think he's going to now?" a Goomba asked a Koopa Troopa who shrugs in response.

* * *

Peach was shown placing plates and cups next to a tea as Bowser Jr. walks out of warp pipe in the same room and notices Peach who turns to face Bowser Jr. as he smiles.

"You're just in time" Peach said.

"Yeah sorry, almost got distracted with my own coronation, i'm now the king of my father's castle, and we decided to no longer kidnap you, and put all of the kingdoms into an alliance" Bowser Jr. said before he and Peach sit down round the table together.

"I'm still sorry about Mario though, he was a worthy opponent, but Yoshi, we should have helped him, he should have told us about his problem" Bowser Jr. said.

"Hey, what's past is past, it's time to move on from the actions of the Mushroom Slasher" Peach said before she pours tea into cups as Bowser Jr. looks at the tea.

"Peach, i never actually drank tea before, i was more into soda" Bowser Jr. said.

"Really, well you're father's castle wasn't really the posh type, but tea is actually lovely, go ahead and try it" Peach said before Bowser Jr. takes a sip of the tea before licking his lips and then a smile appeared on his face.

"Wow, this is actually really good, it's a bit hot though" Bowser Jr. said.

"It's supposed to be hot, tea is a hot drink" Peach said.

"Ah, makes sense" Bowser Jr. said before taking another sip of the tea.

"Once you're done, are you ready to have some fun again?" Peach teased.

"What do you mean by fun?" Bowser Jr. asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you know, this" Peach said before lifting her shirt up to reveal her bra as Bowser Jr. blushes.

"Now, you want to do this now, it's currently daytime, a lot of your guards will be hearing the commotion" Bowser Jr. said.

"Not if they are taking the day off, which i gave them all today since i wanted this today" Peach said with a grin.

"Oh that's clever, alright then, i'll do it" Bowser Jr. said with a grin before pouncing Peach as the duo fell onto the floor and pull each other into a kiss.

"I always enjoy the taste of tea, even if it's from the lips of another" Peach said.

"Then let's take the taste of tea to your bedroom" Bowser Jr. said before getting up and picks up Peach as she yelps and giggles.

"You're quite strong for a kid" Peach said.

"Us Koopas like to work out, now then, where's your room?" Bowser Jr. asked before walking out of the room while carrying Peach.


	23. Koopalings

Bowser Jr. & Peach were both naked in bed together with their body hiding out underneath the sheets apart from their head and shoulders.

"Wow, you really know your stuff" Peach said in exhaustion.

"Hey, last time i was just getting into sex, i been busy looking up some stuff people do online" Bowser Jr. said.

"And what did you find?" Peach asked with a grin.

"Well, i found a lot of stuff actually, anyways i should be getting to my castle, my minions would be worried about me" Bowser Jr. said before hopping out of bed quickly as his quickly grabs his boxers and puts them on before putting his shell on.

"Junior, when will you be back?" Peach asked with concern as Bowser Jr. puts his bandanna on.

"I'll be back soon, i'll let you know when" Bowser Jr. said with a smile before kissing Peach on her forehead and then ran out of the room and down the corridor as Peach watches before lying down on her bed.

* * *

Bowser Jr. ran out onto the castle grounds and then ran towards a warp pipe and leaps into it and then flies through it before coming out of the other side to reveal it was Bowser's Castle grounds and then ran and bumps into a Shy Guy.

"Your highness, where have you been sir?" the Shy Guy asked.

"Oh i been busy, taking a stroll around the garden, because i needed some more time to think about being a king" Bowser Jr. lied.

"Ok, by the way you have visitors" the Shy Guy said.

"Visitors, who are these visitors?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"The Koopalings" the Shy Guy replied as Bowser Jr's eyes went wide.

* * *

Bowser Jr. enters the throne room to notice the Koopalings were waiting there who all turn to face Bowser Jr.

"I can't believe it, you're the new heir to the throne, it's a shame what happened to Bowser, but at least the slasher is gone now, thanks to you" Ludwig said to Bowser Jr.

"And the minions don't seem to be attacking Peach's Castle or kidnapping the Princess, what exactly did you do to change their minds?" Wendy asked Bowser Jr.

"I…, uh…" Bowser Jr. said before Wendy walks up to Bowser Jr. and then wipes something off his lips and licks it.

"Why do you have cum on your lips?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, that, i been busy in my room, by myself" Bowser Jr. lied as Wendy would notice the lipstick on his forestick.

"Even with lipstick on your forehead?" Wendy asked with a raised eyebrow as Bowser Jr. sighs.

"Alright, looks like i been caught, me and the Princess, we started a relationship between each other" Bowser Jr. confessed.

"YOU FUCKED THE PRINCESS!" Wendy shouted out.

"Dude, nice job" Roy said to Bowser Jr. who walks up to Bowser Jr. and then pats him on the back really hard as Bowser Jr. yelped.

"Never mind about that, why are you guys here anyway?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"We decided to move back in, we wanted to give you some company, but it seems the Princess has already beat us to it" Ludwig said with a smirk.

"Hey fuck you Ludwig, you guys can still hang out with me, it's just that, i want to visit Peach sometimes, she's the person i care about the most now" Bowser Jr. said.

"We understand about your relationship, and do not plan to ruin it" Ludwig said while putting his hand on Bowser Jr's shoulder while smiling as Ludwig smiles back.

"So then, Junior, are you ready to party?" Ludwig asked.

"Party?" Bowser Jr. asked.

* * *

The Koopalings led Bowser Jr. into a room filled with party decorations and games as he looks around.

"Happy birthday Junior" Ludwig said to him with a smile.

"I can't believe, you guys, didn't forget my birthday" Bowser Jr. said.

"Of course we couldn't forget about your birthday, you're the coolest non koopaling we know, and the son of the king we used to serve, but you're the king here, so what should we start off with?" Lemmy said.

"Hm.., perhaps we could start off by playing pin the tail on the donkey" Bowser Jr. said.

"More like put his dick in the Princess asshole since he already won at that game" Roy joked.

"Hey fuck you!" Bowser Jr. said as Roy laughs.

"I'm only fucking around with you kid, now then, you're up first" Roy said before pulling out a blindfold and wraps it around Bowser Jr's eyes and gives him a tail.

"Can i just say, you guys, are the best" Bowser Jr. said as the Koopalings smile as Ludwig help Bowser Jr. to the donkey before he tries to pin the tail on as the Koopalings soon cheer and laugh and watch Bowser Jr. play as he takes the blindfold off to notice the tail was on the donkey's eye as Bowser Jr. laughs as the Koopalings soon hug him as Bowser Jr. smiles and closes his eyes as the camera fades to black.


End file.
